Hazard Huntress
by moonrose221
Summary: AU FemTakato. FemTagiru. Takato and Jeri end up switching fates in the Digital World. Betrayed by Jeri and Ryo, Takato moves to the same town as her cousin Mikey Kudo. Three years later she joins the hunt as a part of Ryouma's team. Warning: Magical Girls, singing, Power Rangers, Meister's, and Slight Tamer bashing. Please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hazard Huntress

letter/journal enties

**dreams**

_Singing_

_**word emphasis**_

-sign language-

_Telepathy_

_-planetary laguages-_

Chapter 1; Farewell's and The Past:

I walk down to the stairs to load the last box into the truck. I just can't believe what happened. My name is Takato Serena Matsuki I'm ten years old. I was betrayed by Ryo Akiyama, Jeri Kato, and Kazu Shioda. Been more or less abandoned by Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Alice McCoy, and Kenta Kitagawa. On top of that Ryo and Jeri spread some very nasty rumors about me being a slut and a prostitute. Also I lost my best friend and brother in all but blood. Guilmon sacrificed himself to keep Leomon from being deleted by Beelzemon. So what happened? My dino was deleted and his data absorbed. I was taken by the D-reaper. I was in the core of the D-reaper for six weeks. A long time for someone to be alone and used as a base for destroying the world. My parents found a place in Shinonome where we can make a new start for ourselves. I'm gonna take some different lessons. Ikebana, dance, martial arts, first aid, archery, fencing, gymnastics, singing so I can compete in various competitions, and even do some gardening while I work in my parents new sweet shop Moonlight Densetsu.

Sighing I started to sing along to a song I was listening to on the radio.

_I'm breakin' down  
Gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry_

_I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
It killed me but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive_

_I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh_

_I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)  
I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile but no more_

_I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
My whole world was electrified (electrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day (Independence Day)_

_I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss movin' on_

_Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)  
Is gonna be enough_

_I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on_

_(On and on and on and on and on)_

_Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh_

_Yeah, I'm movin' oh._

Steping out of the car three hours later I see our new house. "Well I survived twenty seconds in this town without someone calling me a slut. So I guess it is starting to look up." I say.

**(Flash forward two years)**

I'm walking down the street humming some random dirge when I see two digimon fighting in the street. Oh god why? Why me? "Can't my past just leave me alone please? That's all I ask."

Almost on instinct I start singing.

_Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!  
Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda_

_throw in the fire into the smoked heart  
I'll throw my feeling to the equator_

_Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara  
Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia_

_after kicking up the feeling that has been running in circles  
we'll go to the next frontier before you_

_Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze  
Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda  
Burn up'n go!_

_come true, it'll come true the point of ignition is right there  
it's possible, it can be done I'll show that I can explode  
burn up'n go!_

_Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai  
Hikari o matotte get a fire power!  
Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara  
Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!  
Michi ga michiteru furontia e  
Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"_

_the future that's beyond the trash can  
gather the light and get a fire power!  
burn up, the power of the eyes  
with the unstoppable courage get a fire power!  
to the frontier full of roads  
I continue to run "taking you along"_

_Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro?  
Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa_

_rules can just be invented, right?  
selfishness is needed sometimes_

_Iu koto kike! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!  
Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze_

_listen to me! my heart that wants to run away!  
there are things that must be done alone_

_Doko kara Doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou?  
Wakaru Wakaru sa Gimon wa yamanai kedo ne  
Get up'n go!_

_from where and to where does time flow?  
know, we'll know although the questions will never end  
get up'n go!_

_Kaidan o kake noboru saki ni aru jidai  
Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!  
Giragira to teri kaese Hadashi no taiyou  
Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!  
Michi ga michiteru furontia e  
Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"_

_the time that's beyond the stairs  
with the excited heartbeat get a fire power!  
shine back, the barefooted sun  
with a greater hotness get a fire power!  
to the frontier full of roads  
I continue to run "taking you along"_

_Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai  
Hikari o matotte get a fire power!  
Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara  
Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!  
Michi ga michiteru furontia e  
Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete"_

_the future that's beyond the trash can  
gather the light and get a fire power!  
burn up, the power of the eyes  
with the unstoppable courage get a fire power!  
to the frontier full of roads  
I continue to run "taking you along"_

I don't know what prompted me to sing, but the gold armored digimon named OmniShoutmon actually won against the other one called Tactimon. I wonder what the next year or two will be for me. Heading home I see a package addressed to me. I have no qualms about that, however, there was no return address. Noting the letter it read:

To the Tamer of the Digital Hazard,

First I must offer my sincere condolences for the loss of your partner. He was a brave and noble young Knight and did not deserve to be deleted. Second I wish to give you the item this package contains. The cresent moon necklace will eventually give you a much clearer way of understanding your hidden powers. Coming from ancient legends itself. I'm not completely sure on what powers you will have or the creatures you will have to fight. But know this Princess, I will train you in your dreams to aid in your mission. Another thing I wish to speak to you about is a digimon who wishes to partner with you for something coming up. I know this young Royal Knight won't replace Guilmon. No digimon could if they tried. The fact is the part of the multiverse he comes from was destroyed before he and his partner could have the lives they so desperately wanted. He was hoping to assist you in coping with the loss you had and moving on in stride. You must find an elderly clock store owner who has a Clockmon. Tell him once you find him, "I want to join the Hunt." He will ask you to come to his shop. Do so as he will give you what you need. I will see you tonight Princess.

Sincerely your yin dragon,

Megidramon

Needless to say I'm stunned. Megidramon actually caring for someone other than himself. Him giving me a magical girl transformation item even more shocking. Megidramon training me? Well…..

(That night)

_**I'm walking down a hallway of what looks to be silver and white marble. What truely shocks me is the fact it looks like I'm in space. Opening a door I see a man about twenty two with tanned skin, short messy red hair, and amber eyes slit like a dragons sitting on a throne. The male was only wearing black sweat pants and red running shoes. "Um who are you?" "I'm Megidramon. Now Takato you must understand I don't trust humans very lightly after what they did. Those dubbed 'The Monster Makers' didn't create the digital world. It was created centuries ago by the Universal Morphing Grid. A cosmic force that maintains the balance of good and evil in the worlds. Shibumi and his friends were hired by someone named Kurata. They thought that they were creating digital life forms when they hacked the digital world. They through the balance. So I went looking for a kind spirited pure hearted individual who could handle my power. After twenty years I found you Takato. I chose you the instant you were born to be the Princess of the Hazard. The place we are in now is Selene Castle. This is your palace on Selene Terra or the Moon. Each Planetary kingdom as a palace Usually orbital. Though it seems someone tried to change your destiny and your true soul mate. " "Who Megidramon Onii-san?" "Ha-ha. Onii-san huh? I can live with that. Your legal father during the Silver Millenium King Kuroshi. You were given protection by my brother Gallantmon but also Magnamon." "I was told you we're a demon dragon hell bent on destruction." "That Princess is a load of bullshit. I'm the oldest brother in my family as well as your guardian and protector. I'm naturally over protective of that." "I see. So Onii-san in your letter you and I were going to train with my powers. If there isn't anyone we are waiting on can we begin?" In walks to guys. The first is about sixteen seventeen years old with tanned skin, shaggy red hair, and amber eyes. He was dressed in a white jersey, white shorts and white running shoes. "Hey Princess, what's up? I'm Gallantmon." "You talk more like a teenager than a Knight you do realize?" " Yeah so? In terms of age in Digi-years I'm sixteen." The second guy looks to be the same age as Megidramon Onii-san. His skin tone is a mix of Hispanic/ Native American. He has short light blue hair and burning scarlet eyes. He is dressed in a gold muscle shirt, black sport shorts, and blue running shoes. "Hey Princess. My names Magnamon. I and you pseudo-brothers will be teaching you all about your new powers and gifts." "Okay then let's begin." **_The next several months were spent training in various forms of martial arts. Karate, Tai Chi, Northern Shaolin, Muy Thai, Judo, Tae Kwan Do and some style called Golden Dragon Hidden Beast Fist. I was trained in gymnastics at a level far beyond what I had learned. Dance to allow me to become far more limber. Languages, I now know not only Japanese, but also English, Latin, Russian, Korean, French, Danish, Spanish, Chinese, Italian, all planetary languages, and even ASL. My scores in science and math are at the top of the class. I also know about computers. More so than any Hypnos agent that's for sure.

**(Flash forward one year)**

Walking down the street I see a young girl with light brown hair with a red tuft for bangs tied up in a high ponytail wearing a blue shirt with a cresent moon behind a star, denim shorts, blue socks with yellow thunderbolts, blue and red sneakers, and blue wristbands. I heard her talking to an old guy about joining the digimon hunt. I walk up to them bot and I tell the old dude, "Sir I have heard about the digimon hunt and I would like to join please." The old guy takes us to his clockshop. Okaaay not at all suspicious. He set two devices on his desk in front of us. He says, "Are you girls truely willing to fight evil digimon?" The girl beside me grins like I used to and says,"Hell yeah I am!" She grabs the device as it changes to crimsion. He looks at me and I reply, "This is my destiny. It doesn't matter if I'm willing or not. The only thing I can do is fight with everything I've got to make sure my team mates are safe and sound." I'm not sure but I think i broke the old guy. Cause he wordlessly gives me a rulebook and a pouch for my new device. "Mind telling me what this is?" The old guy says, "It's a Fusion Loader. The digivice you will be using." My new digivice changes to ice-blue color. Wow now it seems _**I'm **_the preverbeal ice queen. Irony on my part.

While walking through the Digiquartz(odd name I know) I just let my thoughts wander. when this blue blur knocks me down. "Ouch what hit me?" Looking up I see a blue dragon with red eyes and yellow markings. he had a v on his forhead and a white stomach. "Hi I'm Veemon. Are you Takato Matsuki?" "Yes I'm Takato. I take it your the one I was told about by Magna-sensei." "Yep that's me." The two of us are walking around when we see that same brunet girl fighting two against one. From my perspective that'll be a very hard battle. "Veemon let's roll. Seems our first battle as partners is here." "You got it princess." I'm thinking he won't stop with that nickname anytime soon. Me and Veemon run to the girl and her digimon. she and I both feel this strange sensation. Almost like we've met before

. As if on instinct a ring of data appears on our arms as we hold our Fusion Loaders out using different motions. The brunet swipped her hand like she was unleashing a wave of energy. "Gumdramon! Chou-Shinka!" Me it felt like I was in one of my dreams. I twisted my Fusion Loader like it was a scepter I was using in my Senshi form before looking like I was an S.P.D. officer morphing. "Veemon! Chou-Shinka!" "Gumdramon Chou-Shinka... Arresterdramon." "Veemon Chou-Shinka...Magnamon." Magnamon I recognize. But Arresterdramon is a digimon I had never seen. What part of the digital world did I end up getting involved in this time? "Magna blast!" Magnamon deleted one digimon and surprisingly enough it's data went into my Fusion Loader. _"-The hell just happen here? Fuck!-" _The brunet girl just gives me this weirded out look like what in the world did you just say? The three kids I had seen earlier just casually stroll up and a group of teens led by a very familiar face shows up as well. The old dude shows up too. Stating to me and the other girl, "I'm impressed by how you two did today. Care to tell us your names?" The brunet goes first. "My name is Tagiru Akashi." Then the others turn to me. "I'm Takato Serena matsuki." I knew it was him. The grey-eyed brunet boy walks up to me and says something I'm sure shocks everyone else present. "It's great to see you again Takato. I've really missed ya dear cousin." The blonde guy with the yellow Fusion Loader speaks up first, "Mikey-sempai Takato is your cousin? You never mentioned her to us." "Well Ewan I didn't even know she was even in the same city as the rest of us until about two minutes ago. How long have you been here cous?" "Three years almost." I reply. Ryouma asks, "Which team will you join Takato?" Actually thinking on it I see that mikey's team reminds me _**too **_much of my old team. So I reply, "Mikey please don't take offence. I love you gods I do but your team is like a reminder of some people I'm trying to forget. So I'll be joining Ryouma's team." Mikey still as kind and caring as ever pulls me into a hug and says, "I understand completely. You had some issues which caused you to leave Shinjuku. Just promise we'll have some one-on-one time when we canwrangle it." Laughing for the first time in three years I say, "You've got a deal cous."

Once I head home and am inside I see Mom and Dad. She constantly forgets Guil is gone and has four plates made but I pull my new digivice out and say, "Veemon reload. Mom Dad this is Veemon. He's my partner now. I'll definately do better this time around." My parents aren't all that surprised. My mom has this look that says 'my little girl can finally start healing.' Dad just walks over and getson his knees and hugs Veemon. "Welcome to the family Veemon." is all my dad says. Dinner was very good. Chicken Teriyaki with a seasoned rice pilaf, and garlic green beans. After for desert we had a chocolate brownie cheesecake. Once Veemon and I were fed we went upstairs to take a bath and go to bed. Veemon asked, "Hey Takato, You said that you would 'do better this time'. What did you mean by that?" Sighing I sit on my desk chair and begin to tell my story.

"It all began a little under four years ago. I had always loved playing the Digimon Battle Card game. I would play with two kids I was friends with from school Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa. One day I found this strange metal card in my shoebox that was full of my cards. I decided to run it through my card reader. When I came to get my cards from their hiding place after school I found my card reader changed into a D-Arc digivice. I scanned the drawings I had made of a digimon named Guilmon I had seen in my dreams almost every night. A digi-egg appeared on the screen. Once he hatched we met two other Tamers and their Digimon. A girl named Rika Nonaka and her Partner Renamon. as well as a boy named Henry Wong and his Partner Terriermon. Henry became my best friend. Though people often made jokes about us secretly dating. Over time a girl named Jeri Katou became partners with a Leomon. When we had no choice but to go to the Digital World to rescue a little digimon named Calumon who held the Light of Digivolution. He was called the Catalyst by the Deva's. Kazu ended up partnered to a Guardomon. Henry's little sister Suzie ended up with the only Deva left alive Antylamon or Lopmon in her rookie state as a partner. A digimon by the name of Beelzemon ended up trying to kill Leomon but...Guilmon took the hit instead. He was deleted and Beelzemon downloaded my bread loving dino's data. I was psychologically broken. Which made me the perfect target for the D-Reaper. He captured me and left an agent that looked like me in my place. I was trapped in the D-Reapers kernal sphere for six weeks. Before it was defeated. After that Ryo Akiyama and Jeri started spreading rumors I was a prostitute and a slut around town so I would get dirty looks and things thrown at me. Not even three days later my parents told me we were moving to Shinonome. In all honesty I don't ever want to go back to Shinjuku if I can avoid it." Veemon was crying. I got on my bed and picked up my dragon hugging him close. He cuddled into me saying, "I promise I won't ever abandon you Takato. I'll help you heal from losing Guilmon. You can talk to me about anything I swear as your partner I will never judge you and help you deal with anything that comes your way." I smile at my dragon and decide to tell him what I can remember from my two previous lives. When I get to the part about me taking up my mantle as Sailor Moon once again he asks, "Is it possible Tagiru is one of your scouts reborn?" "I certianlly hope so Veemon. I'd be very thrilled to have another tom-boy as a scout and friend." My widow cracks open and Veemon and myself see a white cat with blue eyes and an upturned gold cresent moon on his forehead. "Artemis! What are you doing here?" I pick up the Mauan I actually didn't mind hanging with me up and hold him in my arms. My parents walk in and see the white cat. "Well since we aren't living over the shop you can keep the cat." "His name is Artemis. He's not your normal cat." As if on cue Artemis says, "Your daughter is right. I'm not your typical run of mill feline. I'm a mauan sent to Earth to be your daughter's advisor and trainer. Old Sailor Scout enemies and footsoldiers from long since defeated Power Ranger enemies are cropping up. The Sailor Scouts are needed to defend the two worlds or all is lost. Takato joining the Digimon Hunt was a brilliant idea on her part. I know her ally's are involved in the Hunt as well. Now I know about how Megidramon, Gallantmon, and Magnamon have been training Takato in her dreams.I am hoping they will continue to do so. Now then Takato your first mission as a Sailor Scout takes place now. Mikey and his mother were tricked into coming to a warehouse not to far from your guys' school. It's time for you to show your enemy the true meaning of Girl Power." Grinning I tap the cresent Moon necklace I'm wearing and it shifts into a white compact.(A/N it's Sailor Moon's Crystal compact only white and silver) "Moon Spirit Crystal Power!" White light surrounded me as the magic began the transformation process. white ribbons danced around my body forming a white leotard and white sailor collar with three silver lines. Punching the air the ribbons wrap around my arms giving me white elbow length gloves with silver trim. a roundhouse kick has light energy wind itself around my legs creating whie knee length stiletto boots with silver trim and white cresent moon in a pirouette A white skirt with silver trim aapears on my waist. My long hair pulled back into pigtails with buns. Adorning the top were covered by white and silver jewels. Silver cresent moon earings were there as well as my white choker with a single silver cresent moon ornament. My tiara was islver with a single white stone. My feather barrets were present along with white energy wings that allowed me to fly. My transformation took place in 'Other Space.' a universal place where all magical girls transformations take place. While it's instantaneous to outside eyes the process can be very long in so many cases. My henshin feild light vanished allowing my parents, advisor, and partner to see me as a Mahou Shoujou a magical Girl. "Takato you look so beautiful!" "My little girl will definately give the evil creeps a hard time." "I'm not sure if I should go with you on your first mission. Can her parents and myself watch through a veiwing portal or something?" Artemis started a program I never even seen let alone set up on my computer. "You can watch from her computer. Sailor Moon it's time to get to work." Artemis and I took off towards the ware house. Sneaking in was way too easy since the moon is half in darkness I shadow traveled. Soundlessly leaping up on the raftors I non verbally charge my inital attack, Moon Tiara Magic. The enemy which is if I'm being honest looked like Vampire Willow from Buffy The Vampire Slayer mixed with one of those mutated things Mesagog liked to have as his 'monster of the week' off guard. "Who the hell did that?!" (A/N a good track to listen to for this next scene is Magna Defender's theme) Stepping to where I would be seen in the moonlight I say, "I did. Soldier of Light and Hope Sailor Moon. On behalf of the Moon and my home of Selene Castle on Selene Terra I shall right the wrong s created by your tainted Darkness." I engaged the youma in close quarters combat. Using every single martial art and my underground MMA career style I knew was able to easily over power my opponent. Drawing my Spirit Moon scepter and doing in my opinion a wonderful spinning roundhouse kick I quickly went through the motions nessacary for my attack(A/N Think the moon scepter for the new wand and the motions for Moon Scepter Elination.) before calling out, "Moon Sprit Tempest!" Leaping down I head over to my aunt and cousin(Not that they even know it's me because of the magic in play.) and ask them both in a voice much different thatn my own, "Are you both alright?" My voice is calmer, much more mature sounding,with a bit of a regal tone to replies, "Yes we are thanks to Sailor Moon. Though how did you even knew we were in trouble to begin with?" I can tell them the truth on that for the most part. "A Sailor Scout has a dnger sense. When it goes haywire we know there is a disturbance in the Cosmic Forces. However the jewels in my hair allow me to hear the voices or even thoughts of people in danger. So it was a mix of my natural danger sense and the jewels in my hair that let me know." He seems satisfied with my answer for now. So I turn on my heel and disappear in a flash of light. reappearing in my room back home I let my transformation end. "Well what did you three think?" My parents were rather proud. Veemon he was downright thrilled with how I handled it. Artemis slipped through my window again. "I have to admit you are a natural Takato. Then again with your trainers in your dreams and your past lives having those memories I shouldn't be surprised. Well Takato get some sleep you have a very big day ahead of you tomorrow. Training, school, work, hunting, and senshi business. Good night." "Night Artemis. Night Veemon sleep tight both of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hazard Huntress

letter/journal enties

**dreams**

_Singing_

_**word emphasis**_

-sign language-

_Telepathy_

_-planetary laguages-_

Chapter 2, Family Bonding, Mikey's Jams Out:

It was a fairly normal day for Takato. She had settled into her routine fairly well. Although she found out about something from Ren later that day that made her grin. Her cousin still had his ear for music.

Mikey Kudo was bored. All of his friends had family stuff to do that day. Takato had to work so he had decided to go for a walk and wander around. "Shoutmon. don't take offense but, whenever I listen to my headphones I tend to not pay any attention to anything. I zone out and am in my own little world." Shoutmon wasn't all surprised. Ms. Kudo told him when that behaivior actually took root. "Sure thing bro. Just don't let yourself get run over."

Mikey slipped in his red skullcandy earbuds. The first song on his playlist was Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice. He listened to two other songs after that before he started dancing. He was boping his head and moving his body in time to Savage Garden's The Best Thing. He didn't care if most of the songs he liked were normally popular with girls in his age group. His preference of music came from spending time with a female cousin and a female best friend. It was the song City Is Ours by Big Time Rush when he started singing.

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_Rollin' past grafitti walls_

_Billboards lightin' up the block_

_Every one of us on a mission_

_Got a whole crew by my side_

_Cars beep beep when they pass us by_

_We ready to get down to business_

_We pull up_

_Open the door_

_All the girls scream_

_There they are_

_It's packed from wall to wall and_

_Everybody is callin'_

_Here we come_

_It's almost time_

_Feel the rush_

_Now hit the lights_

_We gonna get all started_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_Live it up until the mornin' comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_My, my look how we roll_

_Was it only a month ago_

_Everybody said we were dreamin' _

_Oh oh_

_Now we're here like, yeah we told ya_

_Still far but we're that much closer_

_And there ain't now way we're leavin'_

_Oh no_

_We pull up_

_Open the door_

_All the girls scream_

_There they are_

_It's packed from wall to wall and_

_Everybody is callin'_

_Here we come_

_It's almost time_

_Feel the rush_

_Now hit the lights_

_We gonna get all started_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_Live it up until the mornin' comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_Oh yeah_

_We gotta believe it's destiny callin'_

_So night after night we rock the whole place out_

_As hard as it seems I know if we want it _

_That it's gonna happen some how_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_Live it up until the mornin' comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_Live it up until the mornin' comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

Mikey never noticed being so focused on his music, Angie saw the whole thing and recorded it. He also never noticed Jeremy and his parents, Tagiru and her parents, Nene, Ewan and their parents, Christopher and his aunt and uncle, Ren and his parents, Ryouma and his parents, or Airu and her parents watching him as well. All of them had an amused look on their faces.

He was walking towards the mall when he saw a sweet shop. "Moonlight Densetsu, that's an interesting name." He said to himself. Placing his Ipod which he switched off in his shorts pocket. Mikey walked inside and saw a very familiar woman at the counter. "Aunt Mei!" Mrs. Matsuki smiled, "Well Mikey I was wondering when you'd find this place." Th two exchanged some minor small talk, before Mikey ended up buying a large strawberry banana smoothie, a choclate chunk cookie, and a slice of chocolate brownie cheesecake. He went over to a table and watched people walk in and out. He also noticed Takato walking around the tables in a white shirt, light grey pants, a light grey apron, sneakers, and a white hat with a yellow cresent moon, as well as the words Moonlight Densetsu Sweet Shop written underneath in silver.

He started up a conversation with her and had thuroughly enjoyed himself. He and Takato made plans to spend the day together that saturday. Doing the things they used to together for the first time in over three years.

The next day at school Mikey was walking down the hall so he could meet up with his friends to have lunch together like everyday. He found them on the roof Angie being hounded by not only their friends but Takato and HER friends. "Okay does someone want to tell me what's going on? I've been getting odd looks and random people giving me all sorts of compliments. Teachers included."

Tagiru grinned. "Angie and everyone else save Takato saw your impromptu jam session on the street yesterday. Angie posted it on youtube." Mikey was red faced in pure and utter embarassment. "Oh my god. Angie I can't believe you did that." Jeremy chuckled, "Mikey my parents and I watched the video since we only saw part of it. My mom thinks you're really good. From what I saw your really awesome." Ren actually asked, "Hey Takato, can you sing?" Takato smiled.

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreamin' but_

_There's a voice inside my head sayin' you'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm taking_

_Every move I makes feel_

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith is shakin'_

_But I, I gotta keep tryin'_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down_

_But no, I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_

_But these are the moments_

_That I'm gonna remember most yeah_

_Just gotta keep going_

_And I, I gotta be strong_

_Just keep pushing on_

_Cause there's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_Yeah!_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes your gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_Yeah!_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing_

_Keep the faith, baby_

_It's all about, It's all about the climb_

_Keep your faith, keep your faith_

_Whoa_

When Takato finished her song Ewan said, "Well it looks like musical talent runs in the family."

That saturday Mikey was in a slightly different outfit than usual. A white t-shirt with a gold colored sleeveless zip up hoody, blue jeans, a pair of red sneakers, and instead of his signature green goggles he had on a red bandana tied like a head band. When Takato walked up he noticed she was wearing a light blue sleeveless zip up hoody, a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, pink sneakers, and a pink bandana like how he was wearing his. She also had her Fusion Loader with her. He had his too. Just in case.

Nene was hanging out with Ewan for some quality brother sister time when Ewan spotted Takato and Mikey. The Amano siblings walk over to Mikey and his cousin. "Hey you two having fun?" Nene asks. More to Mikey than to Takato. She didn't know why but seeing the girl made her feel wierd. Like she was in a snow storm or something. Mikey shrugged. "It's been an interesting day so far." Takato suggested, "Why don't all four of us hang out?"

Ewan and Takato were in a very animated conversation about the movie they both happened to love. "I mean it who really would believe Haru after that?" Ewan said laughing. Takato chuckled lightly, "I know. I mean you walk up to a random cat and ask it, 'can you take me to the Cat Beareau?' talk about silly." Ewan laughed, "Still it would be kinda fun if it was real." The two laughed while Mikey and Nene were walking behind them deep in their own conversation,. Nene said, "Mikey, please don't be mad. But your cousin makes me feel like I'm in a snow storm or something." Mikey shrugged, "Makes me feel like that once in a while too. The reason is she was trapped in that red blob that attacked Shinjuku three years back for a month and a half. And people she cared for and trusted betrayed her. So she's working through some emotional issues. You just need to take it in little steps. She'll warm up to you Nene. Just give her some time."

The four went to a kareoke cafe and went in. Takato looked at the stage and gave Mikey a pleading puppy dog look. "No way. I was humiliated enough this week from singing." Nene said, "I'll sing with you." The two girls went up and found a very fun song.

(_Nene _**Takato **_**Both**_)

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**I can always see them comin' from the left or from the right**

**I don't wanna be a priss I'm just tryin' to be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the**

_Ask me for my number yeah you put me on the spot_

_You think that we shood hook up but I think that we should not_

_You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth_

_**And that is when it started going south**_

_**OH!**_

_**Get your hands of my hips**_

_**Before I punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your starin' at my**_

_**HEY**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**No you can't buy me a drink**_

_**Let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

**I guess you still don't get it so let's take it from the top**

**You ask me what my sign is and I told you it was stop**

_And if I had a dollar for every name that you just dropped_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_**OH!**_

_**Get your hands of my hips**_

_**Before I punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your starin' at my**_

_**HEY**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**No you can't buy me a drink**_

_**Let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**What about no don't you get**_

_**So go and tell your friends**_

_**I'm not really intrested**_

_It's about time that your leavin'_

**I'm gonna count to three and**

_**Open my eyes and you'll be gone**_

**1**

_Get your hands of my_

**2**

_Or I'll punch you in the_

**3**

_Stop your starin' at my_

_**HEY**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**I am not your missing link**_

_**Let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**Whoa**_

_**Get your hands off my hips**_

_**Before I punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your starin' at my **_

_**HEY**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

The two girls song ended and they were given a standing ovation from the cafe customers. Ewan entered a song and went next.

_Feel my way through the darkness guided by a beatin' heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end but I know where to start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand they say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was findin' myself and I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was findin' myself and I didn't know I was lost_

During the instumental Ewan broke out some very impressive dance moves. People were on their feet dancing and clapping along to the beat.

_I tried carryin' the weight of the the world but I only have two hands_

_Hope I the chance to travel the world but I don't have any plans_

_Wish that I could stay forever this young not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone and love is the prize_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was findin' myself and I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was findin' myself and I, I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost_

Ewan finished off the song with another equally impressive dance routine. Mikey relented after Ewan's display. "Fine Takato, one song. And only one song" Mikey got up and entered one of his and Takato's favorites from when they were kids.

_This ain't a song for the broken hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith departed_

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_Your gonna hear my voice when I shout it loud_

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_But I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_Cause it's my life_

_This for ones who stood their ground_

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

_Tomorrow's gettin' harder make no mistake_

_Luck ain't even lucky gotta make your own breaks_

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_Cause it's my life_

Diring the instrumental Mikey pulled off some insane and awesome acrobatics. People were screaming and partying as if Bon Jovi himself was on stage.

_Better stand tall when their calling you out_

_Break down baby don't back down_

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_Cause I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_But I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_Cause it's my life_

Once Mikey's song ended people were cheering and whooping like they had seen an awesome heavy metal concert. Mikey was blushing at the praise. Heading back to his cousin and friends he asked, "Happy now?" All three of them nodded in pure glee.

After they ate and hung out some more the quartet walked through the park just talking. "Mikey where did you pick up that Bon Jovi song? I never would of believed you liked that sort of music." Mikey laughed. "Blame Takato. She's the one who introduced me to Bon Jovi, Three Days Grace, Puddle Of Mudd, and Treat. She loves that sort of stuff. I in turn introduced her to the country genre. So we both picked up music the other liked." Takato nudged him playfully in the side, "Oh sure. Is that why when I was eight I found jumping up and down on your bed listening to the Spice Girls?"

Nene and Ewan roared with laughter. Mikey chuckled too. "Hey low blow missy. If I recall I saw you dancing around your front room in only a t-shirt and your underwear listening to 'Put The Lime In The Coconut' when you were nine." That got the Amano siblings laughing even harder. Nene remarked, "You know I swear you two are more like brother and sister not cousins." Mikey laughed lightly, "I've always seen Takato as a little sister."

Takato giggled, "No kidding. Once when he was seven and I was six there were some older kids teasing me and he said, 'Hey you idiots leave my little sister alone!' Next morning a woman comes in the bakery my family used to run and asked my mom, 'How's your son?' My mom was really confused. So the lady described what she had seen before my mom figured it out. She said, 'That boy is my nephew. He thinks of my daughter as his little sister. For the record he and my daughter are both still asleep.' The look on my mom's face once we had come downstairs was funny."

The day ended withice cream and a promise to get together again the following weekend.

That night as Nene dreamed, she felt cold though her blanket was wrapped secruely around her.

**Dream sequence:**

**Nene was walking through a frozen waste land. It was snowing heavily. She saw a girl in a light blue and dark blue sailor uniform."Who are you?' Nene asked. The girl who had blue hair and eyes smiled, "I am the Sailor Scout of Ice, intellegence, and fresh water. Sailor Mercury." Nene was confused, "Why are you in my dreams Sailor Mercury?" Mercury smiled, "It's almost time Nene. The princess remembers her past two lives. You will remember yours soon enough."**

**End dream**

Nene bolted awake. "What was that?" She looked at the moon as she went for a walk. A creature that looked like a human/microphone hybrid was there and said, "You girl. Give me your pure heart!" Nene was scared when a distinctly female voice called out, "Moon Tiara Magic!" Nene saw a girl with her hair pulled back in two pigtails with buns on top. She was wearing a mostly white sailor uniform with little bits of silver on it. "Thank you." Nene said. The girl shrugged. "No problem. As Sailor Moon it's my job to protect people." Nene was wide eyed. "Do you know Sailor Mercury? She keeps coming to me in my dreams. Saying, 'It's almost time.' It's almost time for what?" Sailor Moon smiled, "It's almost time for you to remember your past. Before you were reborn as Nene Amano." With that Sailor Moon left. In her place was a necklace with the symbol for Mercury in silver and a light blue gem in the miidle.

Nene returned home relishing in the feeling of the water on her skin. Once she finished her shower, Nene went back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazard Huntress

letter/journal enties

**dreams**

_Singing_

_**word emphasis**_

-sign language-

_Telepathy_

_-planetary laguages-_

Chapter 3, An Icy Heart. Sailor Mercury Revealed:

The day went very slow for Nene Amano. She felt very cold. Even though it was 78 degrees out. She shivered as Mikey walked past her. "Nene are you okay?" Mikey asked. Nene nodded repling, "I guess I didn't sleep well and it caught up with me is all." Mikey didn't look convinced.

Takato was listening to her Ipod when she felt a very familiar chill in the air. It wasn't malicious but comforting. Smiling she thought, -Mercury.- As the day went by Nene was feeling more freaked. She was jumpy and was scared by her little brother when he walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.

The clock shop owner knew something was up with that Takato girl. He just didn't know what.

In a dark dimmension IceDevimon sneered. Even if she was colder the Hazard Tamer would never hesitate to save someone in need.

As the day wore on Nene was quietly singing a song she always seemed to love as much as she did swimming.

_Ahhhhh Ahh Ah Ah_

_Ahhh Ah Ah Ah_

_You are my world my darling_

_What a wonderful world I see_

_You are the song I'm singing_

_You're my beautiful Melody_

_Darling we better be going_

_Look at her isn't she glowing_

_She look divine and you look exquisite_

_But look at the time_

_Couldn't be is it?_

_Th crew is awaitting your orders_

_We're sailing away from our boarders_

_Steady boy steady_

_Ahoy there their coming_

_Trumpeters ready drummers start drumming_

_Down to the sea we go_

_Down to a world I know_

_There's never been not ever before_

_A child born of sea and shore_

_Down to the sea we go_

_Down to a world we know _

_A journey to bless a princess-to-be_

_Under the sun and under the sea_

_Ariel's coming_

_Ariel's coming_

_Ariel's coming_

_Ariel's coming_

_Ariel's coming_

_Ariel's coming_

_Ariel's coming_

_Ariel's coming_

_What's all this big commotion_

_That's spreading to the ocean_

_From sea to shining sea_

_There is no hesitating_

_The day we celebrating_

_Ariel's Melody_

_Today when Triton's daughter_

_Come's back into the water_

_We're going to have a spree_

_The boat is nearer now_

_I think I hear her now_

_Ariel's Melody_

_Up from the sea we rise_

_Up to the world of skies_

_There's never been not ever before _

_A child born of sea and shore_

_Up from the sea we rise_

_Up to the world of skies_

_Forever to be together as one_

_Under the sea and under the sun_

_This is your world my darling_

_One world the land and sea_

_My hope for you for always_

_Is that your heart will hold part of me_

_Down to the sea we go(Up from the sea)_

_Down to the world below(Up from the sea)_

_Together we come forever to be_

_Under one sun the land and the sea_

For a moment IceDevimon considered making Nene his tamer. But relented since he wanted the Hazard girl for himself. He may have some fun with Nene before killing her.

Ewan had walked home alone. After remembering that today was the one year anniversary of Damemon's deletion. He was walking and saw his sister. He was about to call to her but a cloud of dark energy appeared behind her and a pair of white arms that reeked of an icy evil pulled her through the dark portal. Ewan was shocked, "Nee-san!"

Takato was heading out to pick up a few personal items, when she heard Ewan scream. She ran over and saw Mikey running over. "Ewan what happened?" Mikey asked. Ewan was shaking, "T-t-t-there was this dark portal t-t-t-that opened behind Nee-san. T-t-t-t-two white arms p-p-pulled her through. It felt icy cold and evil. Like 'I'm going to rape her before her murder' sort of evil." Mikey was plain horror struck. Takato on the other hand, she was border line murderous. She growled out a name, "IceDevimon that bastard." The two boys looked at her. Takato's eyes flash. She caught the aura trail. "Follow me. You guys have your Fusion Loaders right?" Mikey and Ewan both nod.

In a cold and icy warehouse Nene comes to. She sees that she is in a cage made of ice. A white creature with torn angel wings and a purple bat on his chest appears. He grin maliciously, "You little girl are my bait for the Hazard Tamer. But I think once the Hazard Tamer is under my control I'll have fun with you before I kill you." Nene whimpered when he left. "Please someone help. Find me soon please."

Running through the streets the three hunters are rushing to Nene's aid. "Do you even know where your going Takato?" Ewan asks. A mix of worry and agitation in his voice. Takato quips, "Your talking to someone who could find someone I've never met in a city I've never been to easily. I can find Nene." She stops outside an old ware house. "She's in here." Mikey says, 'Well that's all welll and good cous, but it's locked. So how are we going to get into the building?" Takato grins rather evily, "Out of the boys this is a womans job." The boys back up.

Takato places both hands on the door as a gold aura lights up around her, "MAGNA EXPLOSION!" a burst of gold light causes the door to become jagged metal. Mikey looks at his cousin highly impressed, "Damn that was some light show you used. You do realize we could get in trouble if we're caught?" Takato said, "No we won't. There's no security cameras here. These ware houses are abandoned. Besides even if anyone was around they'd tear them down anyway."

Inside the three hunters spy Nene curled into a ball in an ice cage. Ewan replies, "Nee-san?" Nene looks up, "Ewan, Mikey, Takato run he wants this Hazard Tamer person. He said that I was bait for them." Takato snarled. A strange black symbol glowed on her chest. Shoutmon who was out of Mikey's Fusion Loader, recognized the symbol. "Nene was bait for Takato. She's the Hazard Tamer he wants." Takato screamed out, "IceDevimon get your frozen carcass out here you damn bastard!"

IceDevimon appears. "It seems that my new Tamer has finally shown herself to me." Takato launched a ball of crimsion light at him, "Shove it asshole. The only digimon my D-Arc will ever tame is Guilmon. And because of that fucking overgrown flaming chicken he's gone. Deleted by a controlled partner digimon. And his data absorbed. I know Ewan lost his partner too. But the key difference between me and him is his partner can come back. Mine can't."

IceDevimon snickered, "Well then I should just kill all four of you and save Quartzmon the trouble." Mikey demanded, "Who the fuck is Quartzmon you god damn frozen asshole?" IceDevimon said, "You're going to die so why bother saying?" A white blur pounced on IceDevimon and knocked him back from the kids. Takato was stunned, "Artemis? What in the name of Selene are you doing here?"

The cat Artemis smirked, "I had to help you rescue Mercury's reincarnation. Plus your brother and Mercury's younger brother. Transform Moon. I'll awaken their memories and Mercury will join you as soon as she can." Takato nods tapping her necklace and her Transformation item appears in her hand. "Moon Spirit Crystal Power!" Her henshin field fades, low and behold Mikey was right. "I had a hunch Takato was Sailor Moon but I could never prove it."

Shoutmon used his 'Firey fastball' to break the ice cage. Artemis walked over to Nene and rubbed up against her leg to calm her down. Mikey and Ewan were next to her when Artemis' moon sigil glowed. Three beams of golden yellow light hit them where their own would be. Nene remembered her past as Princess Amika of Mercury. Her time as Amy Mizuno. As well as both of her deaths. She was protecting her loved ones. She steels herself and reloads Sparrowmon before she tapped her necklace. An ice blue and silver henshin wand in her hand.

Mikey could remember his life as Prince Orion of the Moon. How he fell in love with Princess Makoto. His beloved little sisiter Princess Serenity. Finally everything made perfect sense to Mikey. Why he was how he was. It was his Lunarian lineage. His protective streak towards Takato. He subconciously knew she was his sister at one point in time. Ewan could remember his life on Mercury as Prince Yue. He could remember his dear older sister Amika. His prince and dear friend Orion. As well as how he died during the fall. Mikey and Ewan share a look before nodding to each other. A light was seen and Damemon said, "I missed you Ewan. I'm glad to be back partner." All four digivolved their partners and the digimon fought along side of the brave senshi.

Nene grinned, "Mercury Spirit Crystal Power!" Inside of her henshin field ice danced all around her. Icy ribbons solidified into a white bodice. Flowing very swiftly her arms gained elbow length gloves topped with ice blue. Her boots were ice blue with silver trim. She had on an ice blue skirt with a stripe of white on it. Her sailor collar was ice blue with three darker blue lines. She had aqua blue bows, her back bow was transparant and at super length. A single ice blue star gem was in the center of the front bow. An ice blue choker with a white star ornament was on her throat. She had a silver tiara with an ice blue stone. She also had blue stud earings. Three were in each ear. Her henshin field fades as Sailor Mercury stand ready for battle.

The two senshi, two reborn princes, and the four digimon all make real fast work of IceDevimon. Both senshi girls channeling their power to destroy his data for good. He would never harm them or anyone else ever again.

Mercury and Moon let their transformations fade. Nene's stomach growling along with Mikey, Ewan, and Takato's. The digimon all understanding as they were a bit peckish themselves. The four hunters load their partners into their respective fusion loaders before running to the closest store. They buy several snack foods and drinks before racing back to Takato's place since it was closest to their location. Once that their hunger is statisfied Ewan asks, "Takato, what did IceDevimon mean when he called you the Hazard Tamer? I'm sorry if this is a hard subject for you, but if the situation was reversed I'm sure you'd want to know."

"It all began a little under four years ago. I had always loved playing the Digimon Battle Card game. I would play with two kids I was friends with from school Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa. One day I found this strange metal card in my shoebox that was full of my cards. I decided to run it through my card reader. When I came to get my cards from their hiding place after school I found my card reader changed into a D-Arc digivice. I scanned the drawings I made of a digimon named Guilmon I saw in my dreams almost every night. A digi-egg appeared on the screen. Once he hatched we met two other Tamers and their Digimon. A girl named Rika Nonaka and her Partner Renamon. as well as a boy named Henry Wong and his Partner Terriermon. Henry became my best friend. Though people often made jokes about us secretly dating. Over time a girl named Jeri Katou became partners with a Leomon."

The others were still a little worried. Takato's voice was shaky from telling the story. They could tell what was coming up was hard for her.

"When we had no choice but to go to the Digital World to rescue a little digimon named Calumon who held the Light of Digivolution. He was called the Catalyst by the Deva's. Kazu ended up partnered to a Guardomon. Henry's little sister Suzie ended up with the only Deva left alive Antylamon or Lopmon in her rookie state as a partner. A digimon by the name of Beelzemon ended up trying to kill Leomon but...Guilmon took the hit instead. He was deleted and Beelzemon downloaded my bread loving dino's data. I was psychologically broken. Which made me the perfect target for the D-Reaper. He captured me and left an agent that looked like me in my place. I was trapped in the D-Reapers kernal sphere for six weeks. Before it was finally defeated. After that Ryo Akiyama and Jeri started spreading rumors I was a prostitute and a slut around town so I would get dirty looks and things thrown at me. Not even three days later my parents told me we were moving to Shinonome. In all honesty I don't ever want to go back to Shinjuku if I can avoid it. There's far too many bad memories there. Not to mention the last time I went there Ryo attempted to rape me."

Mikey was in a mix of emotions. Sadness his cousin went through all that. Disbelief her former team mates could be so cruel. And anger that Ryo kid attempted what he did. Nene was horrified. She had tears running down her cheeks. Why? Why did it have to be Takato? She was so nice. Ewan was shaking in sadness and in despair. "Why did all of this happen to you? It's not fair. You didn't do anything wrong." Takato laid her head on her cousin/brother's lap and cried. Mikey stroked her hair and sang a song he always would when she was upset.

_Come stop your crying it'll be alright_

_Just take my hand hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart always_

_Always_

Ewan, Nene, and Takato stopped crying and all curled up around Mikey. Enjoying the comfort he radiated.

Ren couldn't understand What was going on? First Takato says she doesn't want to get involved with her cousins team then her and Ewan are talking and hanging out. Then he saw Mikey, Ewan, Takato, and Nene together that previous Saturday. He was walking around when he spies Tagiru, Angie, and Airu all huddled together gossiping. With Ryouma and Jeremy. He over hears Jeremy talking, "I'm telling you guys, Christopher is in love with her. He's just scared Takato won't feel the same way he does." Ren walks up. "What are you all talking about guys?" Angie looks at Ren, "Jeremy thinks Christopher's in love with Takato." Ren looks at Jeremy, "I'm not the only who noticed that?" Jeremy looked smug, "You see Ren noticed it too." Ren chuckled, "Kind of hard not to. He follows her around like a little lost puppy. It's really sweet. Besides Veemon says he's glad that someone like Christopher is interested in her. He thinks Christopher's personality is the pefect counter balance for her."

Nene was dragging Takato to the park when they saw Ryo and The tamers save for Kazu. Ryo spoke up. "See I told you guys she was here." Nene was glaring at Ryo. So was Ewan. The Legendary Tamer flinched at the literal icy glares the Amano siblings were giving him. Mikey wraps his arms around his sister/cousin fierce determination in his eyes. "Back off jackass." Ryo scoffed, "Who are you to order me around?" "Takato's cousin and psuedo big brother. I suggest you leave." Nene and Takato had matching shit eating grins on their faces. Veemon and Shoutmon set up a stereo and hooked up Takato's Ipod that was playing a familiar song. The other hunters saw the confrontation. All of them Christopher included walk up to their team mates. Nene and Takato stood in front of Ryo.

(_Nene _**Takato **_**Both**_)

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**I can always see them comin' from the left or from the right**

**I don't wanna be a priss I'm just tryin' to be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the**

_Ask me for my number yeah you put me on the spot_

_You think that we shood hook up but I think that we should not_

_You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south_

_**Oh**_

_**Get your hands of my hips**_

_**Before I punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your starin' at my**_

_**HEY**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**No you can't buy me a drink**_

_**Let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

**I guess you still don't get it so let's take it from the top**

**You ask me what my sign is and I told you it was stop**

_And if I had a dollar for every name that you just dropped_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_**Oh**_

_**Get your hands of my hips**_

_**Before I punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your starin' at my**_

_**HEY**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**No you can't buy me a drink**_

_**Let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**What about no don't you get**_

_**So go and tell your friends**_

_**I'm not really intrested**_

_It's about time that your leavin'_

**I'm gonna count to three and**

_**Open my eyes and you'll be gone**_

**1**

_Get your hands off my_

**2**

_Or I'll punch you in the_

**3**

_Stop your starin' at my_

_**HEY**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**I am not your missing link**_

_**Let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**Whoa**_

_**Get your hands off my hips**_

_**Before I punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your starin' at my **_

_**HEY**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

_**Take a hint take a hint**_

Takato smirked, "If that wasn't obvious enough Akiyama. You and your motley crew here best leave me the fuck alone. I'm a Hunter now. Not a Tamer. So buzz off and get the fuck out of my damn life!"

One boy was dressed in a green shirt, an orange vest, jeans, and grey and yellow sneakers. He was crying slightly. His grey eyes glazed over with tears. He didn't want this. Takato was his first real friend his practially older sister. She was very imortant to him. He ran off to some other part of the park and broke down crying. A white and green bunny digimon was nestled in his dark blue hair. The little bunny digimon asked, "Henry are you alright?" The boy Henry repied, "No I'm not alright she doesn't want to talk to any of us. She doesn't want to be my friend anymore. This is something that always played out in my nightmares. I-I-I can't stand it. It hurts too much." A girl with brown hair and amber eyes walked over and knealt down next to him.

"Takato's angry at Akiyama. Not you, she'll cross that bridge later. She told us all about her first tour of duty. She never once said anything bad about you Henry. She only had good things to say." Takato walked up. "Tagiru's right." Henry looked up and saw his best friend. "Takato... I'm sorry I never came to see you. Ryo convinced HYPNOS you wanted to be left alone. Yamaki kept telling us not to force ourselves on you and you'd open up to us on your own."

Takato looked sad, "Henry I was a shut in BECAUSE no one came around. The one thing I needed most was my best friends around. Ryo and Jeri spread fake rumors about me being a prostitute and a slut around town so people would throw things at me and give me nasty looks. My parents moved us here for my own happiness. Thinking a new town would be a new start for me."

Henry just cried more and hugged Takato. She hugged her first true friend back. Crying slightly herself. "I'll give you my cell phone number if you promise to keep the fact I gave it to you a secret." Henry says "I'll keep it a secret. I promise." Terriermon replied, "I won't tell either Takato. You deserve your own happiness. If that means hiding the fact that you live here from the feds we'll do it."

The clock shop owner said, "I erased the fact that you live here from Akiyama and his group's minds. Henry remembers though since I couldn't find him at first." Takato said, "No need to wipe his mind of the info. He's promised to keep this a secret from the others. Terriermon too." The clock shop owner says after a moment. "That sounds fine. I will say this though, if one of my kids gets hurt because you break that promise. You better hope I don't beat you with in inches of your life Henry Wong." Henry nods mutely. Before Takato gives him his phone and he returns hers. He takes off like a shot.

Takato and Tagiru look at the clock shop owner. "Okay I spilled my secrets to the Hunters dude. Now it's your turn."

Once the hunters are situated in various places in the old mans clock shop. "My body was created from Lord Bagra's data. I was once known as Zordon. I came from the planet Eltar over 10,000 human years ago. I first went to Angel Grove in California. After a long time the Space Witch, Rita Repulsa was freed from her space dumpster and launched an attack on earth. I believe the legacy video one of my original kids created would be beneficial at this point. Clockmon if you would be so kind?" The Clockmon replied, "Yes Zordon."

_"I'm Tommy Oliver. If your not me or one of the Alumni then something is seriously wrong. What your about to see is a history of my life. My history as a power ranger. My story begins in Angel Grove, when five teenagers with attitude were chosen to fight the evil Space Sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaurs to become Eath's first Power Rangers_. _Under the guidence of Intergalactic being Zordon. Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own Ranger. Using the sixth Power coin she turned me into her evil green Ranger. She commanded me to destroy the Powers Rangers. And I almost succeeded."_

Everyone was shocked but a little confused. What did this have to do with them?

_"But my friends never gave up. The helped me destroy the Sword of Darkness and I was freed. And that's when I joined the team. But I soon discovered, the Green Ranger Powers were only temporary. Zordon created a new Ranger and I came back as the White Ranger. _

_A new villian Lord Zedd was attacking Earth and with three Rangers leaving a new Power source had to be found. Jason, Zack, and Trini passed on their Powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. And the three new rangers proved they they had what what it takes. And just in time. A new terror Rito appeared and the new team fought courageously, but it wasn't enough Rito destroyed our Zords. At the same time a Centuries old villian Ivan Ooze escaped and wrecked the command center. We sought out Dulcea Master of the ancient Ninjetti. Each bearing an animal ninja spirit. Rocky held the red ape, Aisha held the yellow bear, Billy the blue wolf, Kimberly the Pink crane, Adam the black frog, and myself the white falcon. We defeated Ooze and revived our mentor Zordon of Eltar. Along with our new powers came new zords and weapons. Along with new enemies but with new enemies came new friends. When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice. _

_With Master Vile Rita's father turning back time we sought help from the Alien Rangers of Aquitar. Five noble warriors who went above and beyond the call of ranger duty. Aisha chose to remain in Africa while sending Tanya in her place as the Yellow Zeo Ranger. The Zeo Powers were awesome but when we needed reinforcments we turned to an old friend. Jason returned and assumed the Powers of the Gold Ranger. Together we defeated the Machine Empire. _

_When the wizard Lerrigot came to Earth seeking refuge from the Space pirate Divatox, we were expecting so many reasons. She wanted to use the wizard to open the dimensional gateway so she could join with the legendary lava demon Maligore in a sinister marriage. But to do she would need two pure souls. Kimberly and Jason were sacrificed to the lava demon Maligore. With Lerigot's magic they were purged of Maligore's tainted was time for for the Rangers to shift into a higher gear. The old rangers were gone forever, but the Turbo Rangers were ready for action. With Rocky injured, we welcomed Justin as the Blue Ranger. Over time it was decided we would pass on our powers. Tj, Carlos Cassie, and Ashley proved their worth and stepped up as the new Turbo Rangers. Divatox wasn't ready to give up. And launched tarrifying assault Tj and the others fought bravely but Divatox destroyed the command center._

_She headed for space and Earth's ultimate destrucion. The Rangers knew they had to follow Divtox into Space. Leaving behind the world they knew. Forever. The journey into space was treacherous. And the line between friend and foe was slim. Andros prooved he was more than a friend he was just the kind of leader the others would need to fight a new enemy. An enemy called Astronema. Andros brought them the Astro Morphers. And a new team stepped forward. Over time the Space ranger discovered the Dark Specter was draining Zordon of his power. As well as Astronema was Andros's long thought dead sister Karone. The Space ranger freed Zhane from his deep freeze. And the The silver Ranger was a noble addition to the team. The biggest battle Countdown to Destruction hit all of the people Rangers and civillians fought. Andros with no other choice shattered Zordon's energy tube destroying many villians throught out the galaxy. _

_On the distant planet Mirinoi five young heroes Leo, Kendrix, Damon, Maya, and Kai retrieved the Quasar Sabers and became the Rangers of the Lost Magna Defender a warrior from the past fought against the Rangers having lost his path. In the end it was Mike Leo's brother whom had reminded the brave warrior of why he fought after the Warrior sacrificed himself to save the Rangers. Magna Defender passed to Mike his powers. In an unexpected twist the pink Psycho Ranger used the Savage Sword to attempt to drain Cassie's powers. Kendrix in a final act gave her life to save Cassie. In an attempt to redeem herself for all she did as Astronema Karone tried to retrieve Kendrix's saber. In spirit form Kendrix passed onto Karone the pink Galaxy morpher and the powers of the pink Galaxy Ranger. Trakeena threatened to destroy the Space colony Terra Venture. She took on a horrorifying new form. Red ranger and his Battlizer were the colonies only hope. With Trakeena Destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever greatful to the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy._

_Meanwhile on Earth an elite team was being put together to fight an invasion of demons. Carter, Kelsey, Chad, Dana, and Joel fought against Diabollico and his Warriors. The lightspeed rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team. _

_Rangers from the future. Chased a mutant criminal though time. Wes Evans an old friend joined up with Jen, Katie, Lucas, and Trip. but it was a modern day hero who finished the job. I took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a Ranger is not the Power but the reward of helping mankind._

_Cole Evans went in search of his destiny and found the Animaria and the Wild Force. Cole joined and the Wild Force used spirits of the ancient guardians of Animaria to fight the evil Orgs creatures bent on conquring the world through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick the Lunar Wolf._

_In Blue Bay Harbor three unlikely ninja students harnessed the forces of Water, Earth, and Air to become the Ninja Storm Power Rangers. It was the Power of thunder that gave them their biggest enemy. But also their biggest ally. It was another friend Cam who went back in time to find the one power that could save them all. The Power of the Green Samurai Ranger. In their final Battle against Lothor, the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice._

_I was living in Reefside teaching at Reefside High when three of my students Conner, Kira, and Eathan bonded to the Dino gems. And became the Dino Thunder Rangers. When they were in need of helped I stepped up and was back in black. Mesegog was a ruthless villian taking first Trent Fernandez and turning him into the evil White Ranger. When it came time to defeat a mutated Mesegog all of us with no other choice gave up our Ranger Powers._

_In New Tech City and group of inter galactic Police S.P.D brought forward the next team of rangers. Jack, Sky, Bridge, Syd,and Z fought against Emperor Grumm. Their Commander Doggie Cruger took up the mantle of the Shadow Ranger. However, Zeltrax returned. when two forces from the future Sam and Nova aided the Rangers. Space Patrol Delta defeated the Troobian Invaders and saved the Galaxy._

_Vida, Maddie, Nick, Chip, and Xander accepted the calling and became the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Guided by Udonna, Claire, And Jenji the Rangers fought with same skill as their predacessors. When they were in trouble Maddie freed the Solaris Knight from his curse. Daggeron Joined the Team. In an effort to save the young Mystics Koragg was revealed to be Leanbow. The wolf Warrior. And Nick's true father. With Udonna's Snow staff returned the White Mystic Ranger Aided in the defeat of octomus Master of The Underworld._

_A year Later five young adults were selected to become the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Guardians of the Corona Aroura. In two years they gathered the ancient artifcats of magical and mythical lore. However when an enemy called the Fear cat's surfaced a Mercurian warrior named Tyzonn stepped up and became the Mercury Ranger. Five former Rangers, Bridge, Adam, Xander, Kira, and Tori were called by the Sentinal Knight to assist the Overdrive Rangers. With their mission complete the Overdrive Rangers valiantly fought. Winning against, Camdor, Miratrix, Moltor, and Flurrious._

_Secluded from everyone is the Pai Zuaq Academy where people from all walks of life learn to fight in harmony with their animal spirits. Three students Casey, Lilly, and Theo witnessed the Ten Headed Infernal Dragon Dai Shi escape and posses their classmate Jarrod. The three martial arts students were sent to find a new master. They didn't expect to find him running Jungle Karma Pizza. Harnessing their animal spirits Casey, Lilly, and Theo fought against Dai Shi as the Jungle Fury rangers. RJ gives new meaning to the phrase 'you can teach an old dog new tricks.' As he took up the mantle of the violet wolf Ranger. and a Friend of RJ's Dominnic came right when the rangers needed him most. _

_Dom used the Rhino Spirit to become the Rhino Ranger. In a last ditch effort three masters Master Phant, Master Swoop, and Master Finn wer captured and turned into drones to Power the Spirit Rangers. Jarrod succeded in expelling Dai Shi from him. Joining up with the Rangers he and Camille assisted the Rangers in Destroying Dai Shi._

_Almost four years ago the ranger techies discovered a world hidden away from everyone. The Universal Morphing Grid created the Digital World Centuries ago. But the rangers only recently discovered it. The first champions the grid chose. Were the Digimon Tamers._

_The first three were the Leader Takato Masuki a quiet soft spoken young woman who could spot a problem miles away. Henry Wong also quiet but calculating and intellegent. Third was Rika Nonaka. Cold but fiercely loyal. Over time Jeri, Kazu, Suzie, Ryo, and Kenta would gain partners of their own._

_When Guilmon Takato's partner made the biggest scrifice he could for his comrade and friend Leomon. His own life. Takato was captured by the D-Reaper. But the Tamers persaveared and won._

_Six months later in Odaiba seven kids. Tai, Sora, Matt, Tk, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi accepted the call. Like the Tamers not knowing the legacy they were following to their battles were intense. But when the final member of their team Kari was in danger a friend Wizardmon sacrificed his life to protect her. The digidestineds had defeated every threat they were thrown._

_A year after in Hiroshima, DATS a police agency that kept the peace between the real and digital worlds were thrown into battle. With Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino, and Keenan the DATS organization fought against digimon of every spieces. Akihiro Kurata a scientist who believed digimon were not good for anything but being expiraments went into the most wicked arts he created the bio-hybrids. A trio of people who willingly let him trade out 85% of their human DNA for digimon DNA. DATS was hard pressed to keep up. BanchoLeomon Spencer Damon who was Marcus' father's partner fought alongside the DATS agents and won against the self proclaimed King Drasil._

_In Shibuya a month or so after five kids. Koji, Jp, Zoe, Tommy, and Takuya recieved a strange message. 'Do you want to start?' That message started them on their quest. The five children bonded with the spirits of the Legendary Warriors of Flame, Light, Ice, Wind and Thunder. Facing down the evil warriors. When they thought Cherubimon couldn't stoop any lower, they were prooved wrong. Cherubimon pulled the spirit of a comatose child Koichi Kimura, Koji's twin brother who was seperated from him at infancy due to their parents divorce. And Cherubimon forced the tainted spirits of Darkness on him. Koichi was freed from the control of the tainted spirits. And joined the other Warriors as their sixth member. Bearing the true spirits of Darkness Lowemon and KaiserLeomon. A greater evil the Royal Knights Crusadermon and Dynasmon started collecting the data of the digital world for their master. The Demon Lord of Pride Lucemon. In a last ditch effort Koichi sacrificed himself giving the spirits of Darkness to his brother. With all ten warrior spirits working together they defeated Lucemon. Back in the human world Lowemon gave one last gift. He revived Koichi who was inches from death._

_Last year, three friends Angie, Mikey, and Jeremy traveled into the digital world to help a digimon name Shoutmon. Along the road they met many friends and many enemies. When Angie and Jeremy were forced to stay in the human world Mikey along with Nene Amano and Christopher Aonuma fought agaist the seven dark Generals. What they didn't know was that Nene's younger brother Ewan was being controlled by AxeKnightmon and tricked into thinking the Digital World was just a game. When the final battle came to Earth, the digicards which held the spirits of heroic digimon who fought for the Digital World unlocked the power of the Omega Fusion and the Fusion Fighters United Army defeated Bagramon._

_It's been a year and the Digimon hunt is on. Only these children are the two worlds only hope." _Tagiru saw the eleven of them in different shots. "It's us."

_"Your in good hands."_

At the end of the video Jeremy realised, "You really trust us." Zordon nodded. "I do. Which is why I originally planned to have the more experianced hunters stay out of this. You all reminded me of my 'kids' the original eleven rangers I chose. But I realised that you would all fight anyway."

Mikey replied, "We would. As inheritors of the Power Rangers legacy we have no other choice. We have to protect our world and the Digital World."

Zordon smiled, "Which is why I've taken some important steps. If you all will follow me." He led them through a sub basement into what they thought was a mix of the original command center, the power chamber, and the dino lair. Ryouma's comment was, "Well at least it isn't a hollow tree. How that became a headquarters I'll never know."

The others chuckled. They were ready to embrace the teachings those before them left behind for their futures.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazard Huntress

letter/journal enties

**dreams**

_Singing_

_**word emphasis**_

-sign language-

_Telepathy_

_-planetary laguages-_

Chapter 4: A Silly Day. Jupiter Revealed:

Takato was bouncing around her room with a bright grin on her face. Artemis and Veemon were watching her bounce around as she finsihed cleaning up her room. Veemon asked, "What's with Takato this morning Artemis?" Artemis replied, "I don't know. I came in from talking with her mom this morning and she was just acting like this." Takato was singing along to a song on the radio.

_Be happy_

_Come on let's go get it on_

_Be happy_

_Be happy_

_Come on let's go get it on_

_Be happy_

_Everybody, let's go have some fun_

_I don't wanna waste my time on simple little things_

_I'd rather stay here all the night with happy boys who sings_

_Come on let's go get it on_

_Everybody, let's go have some fun_

_I got a feeling you could use a little smile_

_Hoping it would stay there for just a little while_

_Making a lotta noise up there_

_Throw your hands up in the air_

_I don't wanna waste my time on simple little things_

_I'd rather stay here all the night with everyone who sings_

_Happy boys and happy girls we'll be_

_We are the happy boys and girls_

_Happy boys and happy girls we'll be_

_So happy yeah_

_So so happy yeah_

_Happy boys and happy girls_

_We are the happy boys and girls_

_Happy boys and happy girls we'll be_

_Oh yeah so happy_

_Try with a giggle it will make you look so nice_

_And if you start to warm you can further break the ice_

_Come on let's go get it on_

_Everybody, let's go have some fun_

_I got a feeling you could use a little smile_

_Hoping it would stay there for just a little while_

_Making a lotta noise up there_

_Throw your hands up in the air_

_I don't wanna waste my time on simple little things_

_I'd rather stay here all the night with everyone who sings_

_Happy boys and happy girls we'll be_

_We are the happ boys and girls_

_Happy boys and happy girls we'll be_

_So happy yeah_

_So so happy yeah_

_Happy boys and happy girls we'll be_

_We are the happy boys and girls_

_Happy boys and happy girls we'll be_

_Oh yeah so happy_

_Young and old, be happy_

_Everyone be happy_

_I'm sure you could, be happy_

_Cause happy boys and happy girls around the world_

_Be happy_

_Come on let's go get it on_

_Be happy_

_Everybody let's go have some fun_

_Be happy_

_Come on let's go get it on_

_Be happy_

_Everybody let's go have some fun_

_Happy boys and happy girls we'll be_

_We are the happy boys and girls_

_Happy boys and happy girls we'll be_

_So happy yeah_

_So so happy yeah_

_Happy boys and happy girls we'll be_

_We are the happy boys and girls_

_Happy boys and happy girls we'll be_

_Oh yeah so happy_

_Be happy_

_Come on let's go get it on_

_Be happy_

_Everyboddy let's go have fun_

_Be happy_

_Come on let's go get it on_

_Be happy_

_So happy_

The Royal Knight and the Mauan feline were not sure **WHAT **had gotten into their misstress. But whatever it was they were glad it was there. The two hadn't seen her in a good mood since her re-meeting the Tamers the month prior to now. Veemon asked, "What's with the spring in your step today Takato?" The holder of the Ice Blue Fusion Loader said, "Henry called this morning. He told me that Kazu told off Ryo and Jeri. Kazu works for DATS now. Since the Hunters are alligned to the Silver Guardians with Zordon as our 'handler' DATS are willing to work with us if we need help. Plus Christopher and I are going out together on a date this afternoon."

Tagiru looked out her window bored. Her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. It was Mikey?

(**Tagiru **_Mikey_)

**Hello?**

_Hey Tagiru._

**Hi Mikey. What's up?**

_Um I was wondering. Would you want to go out on a date together?_

**Um sure. When?**

_Today. Say around two?_

**Okay. See you then.**

_See you then. Bye._

**Bye.**

Tagiru stares at her cell phone for a minute before looking at her clock. it read 10:39 AM. She had about four hours. But gods she didn't know what to do. She ran down the stairs and yelled, "MOM!" Mrs. Akashi poked her head out of the kitchen said, "Yes baby girl?" Tagiru took a couple of deep breaths and said, "Mikey Kudo just asked me out on a date. I need help." Her mom almost pissed her pants in pure excitement. "Your first date? Oh my goodness Tagiru!" Her dad Yusuke said, "What about a date?" Tagiru's mom Keiko said, "Tagiru was asked out by Mikey Kudo." Yusuke asked, "When was this?" Tagiru replied, "He called and asked me out a few minutes ago. I've never been on a date before so I have no idea what I'm even supposed to do on one."

Mrs. Akashi went up to her daughters room. Tagiru was a total tom boy so she didn't have any dresses. She had a few hair pins and ribbons and very little jewelery. So expertly Keiko Akashi went through her daughters clothing. She chose a white top with a lacy trim on the bottom, artfully faded light blue jeans, a dark green sleeveless zip up hoody, white running shoes, a light pink rose barrette to put in her daughters hair(the goggles were not being worn), and a silver necklace that had the symbol for jupiter on it. An emerald was positioned on the necklace. and a silver bracelet with a light pink rose charm on it. (A charm bracelet but she only has one charm on it.) Tagiru's hair was let down and her mom brushed it until it was smooth. She put it up in a ponytail and tied a dark green ribbon in it.

Mikey was at his house stressing out. He had finally given in to Shoutmon's constant pestering for him to ask Tagiru out on a date. Shoutmon was saying it was blatantly obvious he was in love with the female goggle head. Mikey was looking through his closet for anything that fit the criteria for a date. He found a red shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, black boots, a grey belt, and a red bandana. He decided against his usual goggles wanting to at least look nice for his crush.

At Christopher's house he was pacing around his room trying to figure out what he could wear for his date. His aunt Yoshika walks in, "Christopher honey is everything alright?" He replied, "Maybe you could help me Aunt Yoshika. I kind of asked a girl out on a date. Now I don't know what I should wear for it." Yoshika smiled, "Well who is the lucky lady?" Christopher was a bit nervous, "It's my best friend Mikey's cousin Takato." Yoshika hugged her nephew. "I'm glad. From what I've seen she really likes you. Of course I'll help." With Yoshika's help he chose a white v-neck shirt, a pair of light grey jeans, blue sneakers, and a light blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up part way. He had on a gold bracelet on his right wrist and a matching gold chain around his neck.

At the Matsuki residence Takato was dressed in a light pink shirt, artfully faded blue jeans with stars embroidered on them in silver, white sneakers, her cresent moon necklace, a white belt, and her hair was done up in a braid with a white ribbon woven into it. Veemon digivolved to Magnamon and did her hair. While he didn't have to he did anyway saying, "You may not be one anymore Takato, but to me you are the princess I am sworn to serve and protect. I am only doing what a true knight should be doing." By the time one pm came around Christopher was there to pick her up.

Mikey rang the Akashi's bell around one fourty. Tagiru yelped. Mikey did say it was a date. She answered the door and there he was. He gave her some white roses. How the hell did he know her favorite flower? Coming out her thoughts she said, "Let's go." He nodded.

Ren, Airu, Ryouma, Angie, Nene, Ewan, and Jeremy were trying to figure out how to get not only Christopher and Takato on a date but Tagiru and Mikey. While they were into their conversations Ren said, "Never mind guys. They did that all on their own." He pointed to over to the four whom had bumped into each other. Ewan said, "Who knows. With any luck they'll be couples by the end of the day."

Tagiru was really having fun with Mikey. Being on a date with him was effortless. It was as if the fates had made it so she joined the Hunt becaause Mikey was her other half. She seemed happy to think that. Mikey noticed the look and asked, "You okay?" Tagiru replied, "I'm fine. It occured to me that if I hadn't joined the Hunt we likely wouldn't have even talked much. So I'm fairly certian we wouldn't be on this date." Mikey smiled, "I'm happy you joined the Hunt. I always watched you during PE and even at the arcade where you would shatter the records for the dance games. I guess I fell in love without realising it." Tagiru blushed. So did Mikey once he actually connected to what he told Tagiru. He asked in a slightly shaky voice, "Tagiru Akashi, will you be my girlfriend?" Tagiru was shocked. She was barely able think up a semi decent response to this. Sure she was in love with Mikey but, "Yes I will." Mikey smiled and kissed his new girlfriend. Ren and Ewan hiding in a bush recorded the whole conversation. Grinning to each other they ran back to the others.

Ryouma and Jeremy were spying on Christopher and Takato. Christopher took Takato's hand and said, "Takato since the moment I met you, I felt like you were the only one who's happiness mattered to me. I denied it thinking it was just a crush. But I realised when Ryo was trying to force you to go back to Shinjuku last month I was in love with you. So, Takato will you please be my girlfriend?" Takato smiled warmly, "I was hoping you'd ask. Yes I will Christopher." Ryouma and Jeremy were hiding in a tree and recorded the conversation and the new couples first kiss before hightailing it out of there.

With Nene, Angie, and Airu the girls were pacing. Ryouma, Jeremy, Ewan, and Ren all ran up to them. Angie asked, "Well?" Ren said, "Mikey asked Tagiru to be his girlfriend. She said yes." Ryouma said, "It was the exact same for Christopher and Takato." All seven Hunters were very happy. The two couples in question heard the revelations. Christopher said, "So I guess we don't need to tell our friends. Just our families." Splitting up from the others, Christopher, Takato, Mikey, and Tagiru were walking throught the park. When a platoon of Zedd's putties showed up along with a youma. Takato transformed while Mikey had his aura light up. Artemis ran up and awakened Tagiru and Christopher. Artemis seeing the line of fate wrap around Christopher and Takato. He hadn't expected this.

Tagiru glowed green. She was in a sailor scout uniform. When she saw this she yelped, "What in the world is going on? And why the hell am I in a skirt?! I'm a tom boy for gods sake. I don't do.. WHOA! Okay that does it you god damn asshole! Jupiter Thunder CRASH!" A burst of electricity destroyed the youma. The boys had finished fighting the putties.

Powering down Takato and Tagiru hug. "We were best friends in our last lives and we're still best friends now." Takato says. Tagiru replies, "You know it. Though I still can't stand the fact the uniform has a skirt." Mikey chuckles, "Your going to have to put up with it. Who were you back in the day Christopher?" Christopher said, "I was Prince Diamond of Nemesis. Kuroshi wasn't all to pleased with that fact. Which is why he had named Endymion, Serenity's fiance. Your mother, the Venusian Queen, Minako, and all the Venusian alligned senshi were in an uproar. But Kuroshi refused to relent. I remember having to sneak around to different places. Uranus being one of those places. Haruka refused to have Kuroshi set foot on her planet. Which is why most of our dates were there. The time the fall happened was on the day that King Kuroshi would forcibly wed Endymion to Serenity. He only wanted his legal daughter to suffer. He relished it."

Takato curled up to her soul mate. Tagiru clung to Mikey. Mikey said, "Kuroshi's will is something that will never be fullfilled. Endymion didn't know you were her true soul mate. The Queens refused to give him his true memories. When he gave up the ability to be reborn he chose you and your brother Saphire to protect her in his own place. I'm certian he didn't know the truth."

When Takato came home that evening after having dinner with her soul mate, best friend, and brother/cousin she skipped into her room. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and called Henry.

Henry was sitting in his room. He was reading the latest volume of the Fairy Tail manga when his cell phone rang. He saw it said 'Huntress' on the caller ID.

(**Takato **_Henry_)

_Hello?_

**Hiya Henry.**

_Well hello Takato. How was the date?_

**Fantastic!**

_I bet. Anything happen?_

**Christopher and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend.**

_Congratulations, you deserve it._

**Thanks man. I gotta go. My mom is looking at me wanting details. Bye dude.**

_Bye._

In the Matsuki house Mie asked, "Soooo?" Takato smiled, "Christopher and I are dating offically. AND Christopher or rather Prince Diamond of Nemesis is my true soul mate. Plus Tagiru is Sailor Jupiter. Gods her reaction to the uniform was hilarious."

At the Akashi home Tagiru bounced through the door. A second charm now on her bracelet. It was a green thunderbolt. She was holding her white roses and the stuffed teddy bear Mikey won for her out of a claw machine. She was practially skipping to her bed room. Her mom asked, "So how did the date go?" Her father was standing at the door too. She grinned, "Perfect. Mikey and I are offically a couple now." Keiko hugs her daughter in hapiness.

Takato is sitting in her room just getting ready for bed. Sitting at her vanity she was singing softly.

_Ever ever after_

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true_

_Deep down inside we wanna believe they still do_

_In our secretest heart, It's our favorite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all wanna make it to_

_Ever ever after_

_If we just don't get it our own way_

_Ever ever after_

_It may only be a wish away_

_Start a new fashion wear your heart on your sleeve_

_Sometimes you reach whats real by making believe_

_Unafraid unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You might even wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after_

_Though the world will tell you it's not smart_

_Ever ever after_

_The world can be yours if you let your heart_

_Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels like it's flying_

_Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy endings a brand new begining_

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To ever ever after_

_You could even start today_

_Ever ever after_

_Maybe it's just one wish away_

_Your ever ever after_

_Ever ever ever after_

_I've been dreaing of a true love's kiss_

_Oh, for ever ever after_

Sighing contently Takato picked up her stuffed dragon Christopher had won at the arcade. She said it looked like Guilmon so he spent twenty minutes playing games to win it for her. She hugged it to her chest and snuggled into bed. A happy and verycontent smile on her face as she went to sleep. She dreamt of a future worth having. Unaware it was a vision of her future with Christopher. Her and their four children. Jayden, Daniel, Rini, and Hermoine.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazard Huntress

letter/journal enties

**dreams**

_Singing_

_**word emphasis**_

-sign language-

_Telepathy_

_-planetary laguages-_

Chapter 5: A Blazing Digimon FlaWizardmon, Mars and Venus Blazes On:

A few days later Tagiru, Ewan, and Takato were walking to class. Their first class was english. Their teacher was a nut case. He spoke more in english than he did in japanese. The girls were greatful that they had the memories of their last two lives to work with or else they would be screwed. Well they would have had Megidramon not shown Takato how to download the information she had into others minds. She did so for the other Hunters. Their grades all skyrocketted.

In class they were wondering where the teacher was when the principal came int. He said in japanese thankfully, "I'm sorry if you all were waiting for very long. Many of the teachers and several students were calling in or were called in sick. They said, they felt pysically unable to do anything. So all classes are canceled." Getting their things Takato said, "I don't know guys this feels wierd." Tagiru replied, "Your right Takato." Ryouma ran up to them, "Guys emergency!" Ewan asked, "Ryouma what's wrong?" Panting Ryouma replied, "Jeremy... attacked.. said..he felt drained of energy."

At the Hunters command center Jeremy was laying on a bed in the med bay. Zordon was looking at the scans. "I can't figure it out. How was he drained?" Takato was looking at the scans as well. Megidramon in her mind asks, _Is it possible that the digimon had the ability to drain a humans energy?_ Takato voices Megidramon's question. Zordon says, "It's entirely possible. But I can't for the life of me figure which one would do that." Takato sends Henry a text.l He answers, The only one I could think of like that is a FlaWiazardmon.

Takato tells this to gives the directive to be on the look out for a FlaWizardmon.

Mikey, Nene, Ewan, and Angie see Takato, Tagiru, Ren, and Ryouma hard pressed to win against a FlaWizardmon. Mikey sees a white cat. It was Artemis. Artemis lets his sigil glow and awakens Angie. Her eyes flash bright red and the symbol for Mars glows. Her necklace, also silver glows and becomes a silver and red transformation wand. "Mars Spirit Crystal Power!" In a flash of red light Sailor Mars appears. She had on a white bodice, red skirt, red sailor collar with two orange lines, purple see through front bow,a pink back bow at super length, a red star gem in the middle of the front bow, an orange stripe on the skirt, red high heels, white elbow length gloves with red tops, red star earings, a red choker with a gold heart ornament, and a silver tiara with a red stone.

"You give us fire users a bad rep FlaWizardmon. On behalf of the Mars kingdom, I the soldier of fire and war, Sailor Mars will burn away your evil. Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Rings made of fire hit the evil digimon and actually drains him. An ofuda scroll in her hand Sailor Mars, much like the miko she had been chants a spell. "Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen Aku Ryu Tai San!" Her ofuda flies true and FlaWizardmon is frozen in place. Sailor Mars brings out her orange Fusion Loader. "Dorulumon, reload. Dorulumon, Cho-shinka!" "Cho shinka, JagerDorulumon."

JagerDorulumon and Sailor Mars fight together. "Black Nail!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" The two attacks deleted FlaWizardmon. His data went into Anige's Fusion Loader. Artemis awakened the memories of Ren and Ryouma. Jeremy and Airu who were in the command center's med bay woke up from their semi-dazed states. Nene walks in and immediately scans them with her data computer. Ewan cataloging everything she says into the med bay's central computer for future references. Ewan was typing away at 89 words per minute.

Jeremy and Airu both say they feel like they got run over by a truck or something. Nene notes that . After she finishes scanning them, she starts to check their vitals signs and their overall health. It mystifies them both at how good Nene is with basic medicine. Jeremy asks, "Are planning to be a doctor or something Nene?" Nene smiles, "I haven't decided yet. But I figure it's best to be prepared for any situation. Especially since the Hunters are an official Silver Guardians unit. Our team needs a medic. If I can fill that roll I will."

A few days later Airu notices that people are going gaga over random people. 'This is giving me a headache. This isn't love. Love is supposed to be sacred. Aphrodite give me the strength I need to figure this out.' Airu asks, "You guys all notice that people are going gaga over random people?" Mikey nods, "Yeah, I don't get it though. Why aren't any of us affected?" Takato had put forward Megidramon's theory as to why, "Megidramon thinks it's our Fusion Loaders. He theorizes that what ever allows us to share our emotional and spiritual energy through our bonds with our digimon is protecting us from this phony love spell." Angie nods. Ewan who is eating while typing on his data computer says, "It's the best theory we have so far guys. After school we should talk to Zordon. Maybe he can help us with this issue."

After school Airu sees it's even worse in town. She feels like she's going to pass out. But she hears a song full of real love and feels better.

_Takin' my time while I cruise the runway_

_Flyin' in between the scenery_

_It's on, it's on_

_Could it be you, you, you, or you_

_I'm lookin' for a heart that's true_

_Come along_

_It's on_

_Are you going to be the girl in that dream_

_When I close my eyes_

_Out of everyone the best for me_

_The one that I call mine_

_Are you gonna be the one_

_The shining star_

_The center of my world_

_I'm not looking for just any girl_

_Could you be the one_

_Oh_

_Could you be the one_

_Could you be the one_

_Yeah_

Airu saw Ren strumming an acoustic guitar. "Hey Ren." Ren looked up, "Hiya Airu." Airu asked, "Where'd you pick up that song?" Ren blushed, "I wrote it." Airu smiled, "Who's it for?" Ren said, "I don't know yet. But when I find the right girl I'll be sure to let her know." Airu asked, "You really believe in true love?" Ren nodded. "Yes I do. Mikey and Takato do too. Their true soul mates were waiting for them. I'll find my true soul mate when the time is right." Airu definately felt better just from talking to Ren. He always could make her happy. Ren says, "Hey why don't we go down to Moonlight Densetsu for a smoothie or something. Takato said her parents know about digimon. Maybe they have an idea or two on what's going on."

The two Hunters walk into the sweet shop and see Tagiru in a uniform as well. At Ren's confused look Tagiru replied, "Mrs. Matsuki asked if I wanted a job. From what I saw they were becoming busier by the day so I agreed. It's a good job, I get paid well, Takato and I both get tips, and after closing Takato and I usually split up what sweets are left over to take home." Ren and Airu buy a coffee and a small plate of cookies each. They sit at a table and people watch. Mrs. Matsuki notices that some people come in with a red heart on their necks. Some walk in with a black heart. She tells the Hunters, her daughter included about it. A few of the older part timers come in and start working.

After their shift ended for the day the sailor scouts of the Moon and Jupiter start to patrol. They see two creatures. Moon says one is a Cupimon and that the other is a MarineAngemon. The girls de-transform and run into the command center and tells everyone what they had saw. Airu hearing this runs towards the park. What she sees makes her double over in pain. Ren sees this and is by her side. Ren spies Artemis as Jeremy runs over. Ren straightens his cap. "Jeremy stay with Airu. Dracmon, reload! Dracmon, CHO-SHINKA!" Dracmon glows, "Cho-shinka, Yasyamon." Ren normally bright eyes are hard as garnets, "Love is supposed to be something that's treasured. What the hell is your problem turning it into mass chaos?" The digimon Cupimon smirks and hit Ren with his Angel Ring attack. Ren jumps over it and he launches a ball of shadows at him. MarineAngemon uses her Kahuna Wave attack to cancel out Ren's attack. Yasyamon gets hit by Cupimon who had digivolved up to Lucemon by that time. Yasyamon is forced back to Dracmon and passes out cold. Ren engages Lucemon in meele combat, but is beat as Lucemon prepares to kill him.

Airu unable to bear it starts glowing a bright yellow orange color. Jeremy starts glowing navy blue in his anger. Artemis awakens Airu and Jeremy's locked up memories. He performs a backflip and Airu's transformation wand appears. Airu steels herself and shouts, "VENUS SPIRIT CRYSTAL POWER!" In a bright burst of yellow-orange light the final Inner Sailor Scout joins in the fight. She has on a white bodice, an orange skirt with a yellow stripe, orange sailor collar with three yellow lines, a yellow transparrent back bow at super length, a blue front bow, an orange star gem, orange heeled shoes, white elbow length gloves with orange tops, and an orange choker with a yellow heart ornament, a silver tiara with an orange stone, and her hair is down from her normal style tied part way back with a light yellow ribbon.

Airu speaks in a firm voice, "To use the love of others is one of the biggest evils in the world. Soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus. I'll punish you on behalf of the goddess Aphrodite!" The Lucemon throws Ren on the ground and attacks Venus. She calls forward the Sword of Artemis and fights back hard. Placing the sword in subspace she charges her first attack, "Rolling Heart Vibration!" Her attack hits head on. She jumps into the air and launches her next attack, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Lucemon is forced back to Cupimon and She brings out her pink Fusion Loader. Cupimon is downloaded into it. MarineAngemon still fights thought Venus calls her best attack, "Venus Metor Shower!" MarineAngemon is digitized and is downloaded into her Fusion Loader.

Airu carries Ren to the command center where Nene checks him over as Takato uses the silver crystal to heal his injuries. Airu says, "I am so glad I can now use my senshi powers. It really sucks knowing that I was sitting on the sidelines while you four did all the work." Takato grins, "Glad to have you back Venus. I'm thrilled that our team for now is complete. I have no iea where the outers are. But I get the odd feeling that there is another scout who is supposed to be with us."

Artemis who walked in with Airu, Jeremy, and Ren says, "I could have sworn Sailor Sun was with the inners during the Silver Millenium. I also know that Luna was trying to spell the inners into betraying you. I know Endymion attempted to rape you a few times."

The other hunters all come into the med bay. Their listening to the conversation. "I know that Artemis. I'm just thrilled my true soul mate is with me now. Truth be told I never even wanted to be near Endymion. The man whore of a Terran prince was a total dick. His brother Prince Adrian was more worthy to be the Prince of Earth."

Tagiru snorted, "No kidding. Adrian actually was the Crown Prince of Earth. Kuroshi was just a manipulative asshole who felt he had to have things his way. When they didn't he forced things to go his way. Especially if it went against the whole cosmic balance." Angie nodded. "True enough. True enough. I remember my true soul mate Prince Taiyo of the Blaze Runner court in the Orion Galaxy. He wasn't an animagi like the rest of his people. He held a dragon spirit. The spirit of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. Kuroshi didn't like that I was to be betrothed to the Dark Dragon Prince. So he issued aroyal order for General Jadeite to become my fiance."

Nene snarled, "Zachariah was my intended, but the bastard forced the betrothal between me and Zoisite." Airu glared, "Prince Saphire of Nemesis was my soul mate. Kuroshi named Kunzite as my betrothed." Tagiru said, "I can top that easily everyone. Orion or Mikey in this life in front of the entire Lunar Court was named my soul mate by Queen Arianna of Venus. Two days later Kuroshi was announcing the bethrothal between me and Nephrite." The others are wide eyed in true horror.

Takato snarled, "Bastard better not show up here or attempt to force his will anywhere. He does I hunt him down." Ren says, "I agree. I as one of the crown princes of Nemesis I will do everything in my power to keep that bastard from allowing the cosmic balance to be shattered." Airu asked, "Which one were you?" Ren smiles and says, "Prince Saphire." Airu hugs him lovingly. Their lines of fate were intertwining others are all there as Ryouma suggests Kareoke. The boys agree. Though Jeremy tries to sit out the first number.

(M:Mikey, J:Jeremy, C:Chrristopher, E:Ewan, Ry:Ryouma, Re:Ren)

_M: Hey hey_

_M, J, and C: Bye bye bye(Bye bye)_

_M:I'm doin' this tonight_

_Your probably gonna start a fight_

_I know this can't be right_

_Hey baby come on_

_I loved you endlessly_

_And you weren't there for me_

_So now it's time to leave and make it alone_

_M, J and C: I know that I can't take no more_

_It ain't no lie_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby bye bye bye_

_E, Ry, and Re:You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say I want it that way_

_M, J, and C:Bye bye _

_Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

_I don't really make it tough_

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough_

_It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

_E, Ry, and Re: Tell me why_

_E:Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_E, Ry, and Re: Tell me why_

_Ry:Ain't nothin but a mistake_

_E,Ry, and Re: Tell me why_

_Re: I never wanna hear you say _

_E, Ry, and Re: I want it that way_

_E: You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_You are_

_Ry: You are_

_Re: You are_

_E, Ry, and Re: You are_

_E: Don't wanna hear you say_

_E, Ry, and Re: Ain't nothin' but a heartache _

_Ain't nothin but a mistake_

_But it Ain't no lie baby_

_M, J, and C:Don't wanna be a fool for you(E,Ry,Re: You are my fire)_

_Just another player in your game for two(Tell me why)_

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie(I want it that way)_

_Baby bye bye bye_

_I don't really wanna make it tough(Your one desire)_

_I just wanna tell you that I've had enough(Tell me why)_

_It mught sound crazy but it ain't no lie bye bye bye(I want it that way)_

_M,J,C, E, Ry, and Re: Bye bye!_

The girls and the digimon clapped. The girls were taking and they had the boys sit down.

(Ai:Airu, Tg:Tagiru, An: Angie, N:Nene, Ta:Takato)

_Ai: Ha ha ha Yo I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want_

_An: So tell me what you want what you really really want_

_Ai: I wanna I wanna I wanna I really reallywanna zig a zig ah_

_N: If you want my future forget my past_

_Tg: If you wanna get with me better make it fast_

_Ta: Now don't go wastin' my precious time_

_An: Get your act together we could be just fine_

_Ai: I tell you what I want what I really really want_

_N: So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_Ai: I wanna I wanna I wanna I really really wanna zig a zig ah_

_All five: If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover you have got to give_

_Takin is too easy but that's the way it is_

_Tg: Oh what you think about that? _

_All five: Now you know how I feel_

_An: Say you can handle my love are you for real?_

_N: I won't be hasty I'll give you a try_

_Ta: If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

_Ai: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_Tg: So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_Ai: I wanna I wanna I wanna I really really wanna zig a zig ah_

_All five: If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover you have got to give_

_Takin is too easy but that's the way it is_

_Ai: So here's a story from A to Z_

_You wanna get with me_

_You gotta listen carefully_

_We M in the place_

_Who likes it in your face_

_You got G like MC_

_Who's like it on an easy be_

_Who does it come for free_

_She's a real late freak_

_Ta: And as for me _

_Ha ha you'll see_

_All five: Slam your body down and wind it all around _

_Slam your body down and wind it all around _

_If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover you have got to give_

_Takin is too easy but that's the way it is_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You gotta you gotta you gotta you gotta you gotta_

_Slam slam slam_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and zig a zig ah_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_If you wanna be my lover_

The boys cheered. Mikey said, "You guys really were into to that song. It was awesome."

The hunters after a few hours split up. Each heading home. Airu's parents noticing her happier attitude. Her mom Emiri asked, "So what's got you in a good mood.?" Airu smiled, "The day end on a good note. I hung out with my friends and we all just goofed off for a little bit."


	6. Chapter 6

Hazard Huntress

letter/journal enties

**dreams**

_Singing_

_**word emphasis**_

-sign language-

_Telepathy_

_-planetary laguages-_

Chapter 6: Animal Spirits, Sailor Sun, and Clow Cards?:

Fourteen year old Juniper 'Jun' Motomiya and her twelve year old brother Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya were looking at their Aunt Keiko Akashi's house. Their parents had finally snapped. They signed custody of them over to their Aunt Keiko and Uncle Yusuke. Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya always said they didn't want children. So when Juniper and Daisuke were born they had no choice but to raise them. So when the chance to get rid of them in a legal manner came they took it. Davis was upset. Did that mean their Aunt and Uncle would hate them? Walking up to the door Jun had knocked. A woman with blonde/brown hair and warm green eyes opened the door. A man with burgandy hair and warm amber eyes said, "Welcome home you two." That one phrase made Davis happy. They passed their cousins room they heard her singing.

_Our mother calls out to us_

_Singing a song of the earth_

_Her melodies will teach us_

_Truths beyond this life_

_Many will not hear her call_

_Choosing to close their hearts_

_Though truths be told in music_

_Silence rules them all_

_And though my journey is long_

_And my sacrifices never seem to cease_

_I can not stop singing_

_The earth has blessed me with song_

_So I choose to sing through my suffering_

_Only death can silence me_

_The music must be sung_

_The burden of honesty's ours_

_We bear it alone in our hearts_

_We've heard the truth in music_

_Try to tell them all_

_Many still choose not to hear_

_Even with questions made clear_

_Their comfort lies in silence_

_And our songs they fear_

_And though our journey is long_

_And our sacrifices never seems to cease_

_We can not stop singing _

_The earth has blessed us with song_

_So we choose to sing through our suffering_

_We'll be heard through harmony_

_The music must be sung_

_Even alone I must sing_

_The song of the earth_

Davis and Jun were mystified. They didn't know Tagiru was that good. Davis and Jun were unpacking. Davis humming the melody Tagiru had sang the entire time he unpacked. Jun singing softly the song Tagiru was singing moments ago. When Davis and Jun finished unpacking they weren't sure what to do. Tagiru said, "Come with me. You look like you need some excitement. I know just the thing."

Osamu 'Sam' Ichijouji walked around with his cousin Ren Tobari for roughly twenty minutes. As they were walking through the park they saw Ren's friend Takato in a really crazy get up. A pink and white dress made of rubber. With a set of gloves the exact same color, shoes, leggings, and a headband with wings. In her hand was a pink staff topped with a pink circle and a yellow rotating star.

She was chasing a gigantic bird. To make things funnier she rode a skateboard. Sam looked at his cousin. Ren simply said, "It's just Takato. What's normal for her isn't normal for almost anyone. You learn to deal with it." A girl that Ren identified as Airu asked, "Did you see which way Takato went?" Ren pointed to the direction she went and said, "That way." Airu replied, "Thanks." Before running off.

A spur of the moment idea hit Ren. "Hey Sam, remember that fiasco in Odaiba two and a half years ago?" Sam had replied, "People said it was just a monster movie filming. But I believe the monster thing. Not the movie thing." Ren said, "You ever want one of those monsters?" Sam a little sheepish said, "Admittedly I do. I saw kids fighting alongside those monsters and I desperately wanted to be like them." Ren said, "Well I'm here to help." Ren took Sam to the command center. He saw Tagiru with Davis and Jun. The five kids went to Zordon . Ren and Tagiru explained the situation.

Zordon brought out three Fusion Loaders and three digimon came with them. A Lunamon, A Leormon, and A Wizardmon. Wizardmon came up to Jun as she took a Fusion Loader that changed to a silver color. Leormon came up to Davis as he took a Fusion Loader. It changed to a gold color. Sam took the last Fusion Loader as it changed to a dark purple color. Lunamon came up to him. Zordon gave them each a communicator and a Data Gauntlet.(Think like a D-Terminal except that it's smaller, thinner, and is worn on ones wrist with a holoscreen) Giving the three new hunters as much information they would need.

Takato was chasing the huge bird through town. She found it nesting on top of a tree. It was giving her a look that said, 'Try me missy.' Takato said in a commanding tone, "Return to you power confined. Star Card!" The bird was sealed back into it's card. The bottom said The Fly. Airu whined, "You seriously sealed it already? I can't believe I missed it." A blue creature came up to Takato and asked, "Which card did you use against it misstress?"

Takato said, "I never had to use one. I just sealed it away. I figure it's all in the tone of voice you use. Your previous misstress never used much of a commanding tone from what Kero said." The yellow creature who was floating next to the blue creature said, "Well, when the lady is right. She's right. Sakura was a real sweet girl. But she never had much of a take charge air about her. Though what was that red dino thing the Illusion card turned into when you first caught it?" Takato told them the cliff notes version. The blue creature curled up into her arms and said, "Misstress, I am truely sorry for the loss of Guilmon. I pray to the cosmic spirits you both meet again." Takato smiled, "Thank you Yue."

Takato along with Kero, Yue, and Veemon went to the command center. She saw three new Hunters and a man she knew was Andros. "Hi guys. What's the with the urgency?" Zordon said, "A powerful villian from the Digital Worlds past Lucemon is attepting to destroy the Human World. The digimon aren't able to fight him as they are. Lucemon has merged with the remenants of the Dark Spector and Ivan Ooze to become Lucemon Omega Darkness Mode(Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode only with rock armor and Ooze's polymorph Powers). The Hunters must travel to Phadeos and gain the great power. You must seek out Dulcea. Andros will be taking you to the planet."

The Hunters all returned home. Before leaving their Fusion Loaders at their homes. In a place only the hunters knew they where. As Takato was walking out the door her father asked, "Where are you going?" Kazu who was sitting there with Marcus both talking to Mr. Matsuki about the regs of being a DATS agent were listening. Takato replied, "Long story short, Lucemon merged with old Power Ranger enemies and the Red Space Ranger is taking the Hunters to another planet to gain the power needed to defeat him. Not too sure when we'll be back." The two had looked at Mr. Matsuki, "What ever you do try not to get killed. Slightly maimed I can live with. Killed not so much." Takato slipped on her shoes saying, "Will do." She ran out the door and Kazu said, "You seriously are far too lax about all of this. You know that right?" Mr. Matsuki shrugged, "It's become a normal everyday thing around the house."

At the location everyone was there. Nene and Ewan's parents were trying to talk them out of going. Christopher's aunt and uncle were wishing him luck. Ryouma's mom was sobbing saying this was worse than letting Ryouma go away for an entire weekend to another city. Airu's mom was silent. Ren's parents smacked high fives with Sam and Ren. Angie's mom was begging her not to go. Jeremy's dad was just spazzing out before his mom Haruhi said, "Tamaki enough!" Tagiru's mom simply said, "Give that Lucemon bastard hell for me and your father." Mikey and his mom fist pumped. Andros said, "Okay Hunters it's time to go." Takato and the others all boarded the Astro Mega Ship.

Arriving on Phaedos they found an owl. Remembering Zordon's stories Takato walks up to the owl and says, "Zordon sent myself and the others here on a quest to find you Dulcea." The owl said, "I thought Zordon was dead." Takato said, "Animus purified a being named Bagramon's power and created a new body for Zordon." The owl turned into a woman in bikini themed armor. She addressed the Hunters. "Then we don't have much time to lose. Follow me." The Hunter trekked with Dulcea to a place she told them was the ruins of the Ninjetti Temple. As sunset approached she started a fire. "Buried deep within each of us is an animal spirit. Waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside." The Hunters did as asked of the warrior woman. The strange powder she had in her hands was lifted by the fire's flames and once it had settled over the Hunters, caused their clothing to change into Ninjetti Uniforms.

They opened their eyes and saw the new ninja forms.(Their uniforms are the color of their fusion loaders.) Each looking at the coins that shown their animal spirits. The Hunters all took off the hoods and masks of the uniforms. Dulcea walked up to each of them. "Mikey you are the lion. Loyal and true. Tagiru, quick and determined. You are the tiger. Ryouma watchful and strong. You are the Shark. Nene smart and compassionate. You are the fox. Ewan, you are the bear. Fierce and unstoppable. Agile Takato, light as a feather. You are the crane. Ren you are the Panther. Sneaky and daring. Davis passionate and protective. You are the mighty dragon. Angie loving and gentle you are the coyote. Jun Reliable and sincere. You are the noble cheetah. Jeremy you are the wolf. Cunning and swift. Sam? Sam what's wrong?" Sam said,"I'm a frog." Dulcea smiled, "Yes a frog. Who can adapt to any situation. Much like who you are as a wise and courageous person. Airu, caring and bright. You are the jaguar. And you Christopher are the Falcon. The just and able winged lord of the skies. Though you have the power of the ninjetti within you now, you must still learn how to wield it. As the last of the order of the Great Power I will be your instructor."

For several days they trained under Dulcea's wise and watchful eyes. When they had learned enough of what they needed to. Dulcea was preparing to send them to the monolith. "There, beyond the Neola Jungle is the monolith. Inside awaits the power of the universe. The monolith is heavily guarded against intruders. Only six have ever been able to reach it." Airu asked, "Then how can we?" Dulcea smiled, "You were chosen by Zordon much like the only others to reach it. I have faith in his strength is inside you. Trust it, your sacred animals will be your guide."

The Hunters had been walking through a bone yard when the saw a triceratops skeleton come to life. It chased after Takato and was trying to close her in, inside a rib cage of some unknown beast. "Ahh! Christopher. Ahhh Help!" (A/N:She's closed in with a skeleton thing after her what else could she do?) Christopher grabbed a stick and started beating the thing before it chased him. He ran up a tree and had landed on the skeletons back. "Whoa!" Mikey and the others were all very worried. Christopher saw a moving bone on the things neck. "Yo fossil head. I've got a bone to pick with you." He said as he pulled the bone from the neck joint. The creatures head came off and it's bones collapsed to the ground. Takato went up and asked, "Are you okay?" Christopher replied, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Jeremy replied, "Looks like biology finally paid off for you huh?" Christopher nodded. Ren suggested, "Well let's get out of here before he decides to pull himself together or something."

Arriving at the monolith the saw six stone creatures carve onto the front. Christopher said, "Wait here." He walked up to the monlith and touched one of the stone carvings. He turned his back and the carvings came to life. "Christopher!" "Huh? Whoa!" He back flipped. "Ninjetti! The falcon." "The lion." "The tiger." "The wolf." "The shark." "The crane." "The coyote." "The frog." "The cheetah." "The dragon." "The panther." "The bear." "The jaguar." "The fox." The new ninjetti's fought the creatures until there was one left. Each of the Hunters fighting. Christopher on one tree looked at Mikey and Takato. "Alright. Ready?' Mikey and Takato said, "Yeah." Christopher said, "GO!" Mikey and Takato swung on vines and knocked the final creature off balance before falling back. Christopher said as he jumped off the tree he was on, "Ninjetti corkscrew kick! Eight ball corner pocket."

When the last stone guardian destroyed the ground began to shake. "Great what now?" Nene asked. The front of the monolith opened up. A large golden coin on a stone mount came forward. Airu said mystified, "The great power." Jeremy said, "It's the sacred animals." (Cue great power from mmpr movie soundtrack.) The spirit forms of the animals swirled around the Hunters. Before they are flying into their bodies.

"We did it!" Ewan exclaimed. "This feels awesome!" Mikey riposts. "Alright."Takato says. "Hang on everyone the Hunters are on the case." Davis replies. Grabbing hold of the ir own power morphers the Hunters teleport off Phaedos. An owl saw them and said in her mind, "Good luck Hunters."

On earth the few ranger teams who still had their powers were actually struggling to hold off Lucemon. DATS even aiding them. When they saw ninja zords. Lucemon swore, "Son of a bitch! I could have sworn they wouldn't make it back." The rangers heard Mikey voice. "We're Fusion Heart. We don't quit." All the Hunters say as one, "Digimon Hunters. Earth's Defender's, Never Surrender!" Tommy smiled, they may not be able to morph, but they all held the spirit of true power rangers. The Zords all come together to create the Ninja Megazord(Movie version with a dragon instead of an ape for an arm.) and the Jungle Spirit Megazord(Wild Force megazord. Just with different colors). The two megazords did battle with Lucemon. The Hunters won.

They had just sent their zords back when a youma attacked. Artemis was there a silver and yellow transformation wand in his mouth. He tossed it to Jun. His sigil light up as Jun, Sam, and Davis recieved their memories from the Silver Millenium. Jun steeled herself, "Sun Spirit Crystal Power!" In a flash of yellow light stood Sailor Sun. Princess Juniper of the Solarian Kingdom.

She wore a white bodice, a yellow skirt, yellow sailor collar with three pink lines, pink bows, back bow transparant at super length, a yellow star gem in the center of the front bow, yellow boots with pink trim, a silver tiara with a yellow star stone, yellow stud earings, white elbow length gloves with yellow tops, and a yellow choker with a gold heart ornament on it. Sailor Sun quickly charges the youma. "Sunlight Aura Charge!" A blast of sunlight burst from Sailor Sun's left hand injuring the youma. She quickly charged her next attack. "Sunshine Arrow Burst!" A barrage of yellow energy arrows attacked the youma destroying it.

Once everyone had been taken to the command center and had their injuries treated. Tommy said, "I hereby name the Digimon Hunters and the Digimon Data Squad as the Power Rangers of Japan. Not in form but in spirit. May the Power Protect you all." The other rangers all agreed. The reds giving their numbers to the leaders. Takato had the numbers of the reds since she had originally been the Tamers leader.

The Hunters all went home very tired. They ate some food and went to sleep. Their families witnessed the entire battle. And they couldn't be more proud of the children than they were now. Their kids were real heroes.


	7. Chapter 7

Hazard Huntress

Chapter 7: Sailor Scout Sleepover. Remeeting An Old Friend:

That following saturday Takato had the day off. She was in town shopping for many different things. Kero and Yue accompanying their misstress in her errand. "Milady, what are you buying?" Yue asks. Takato grins, "Just a few things for my sleepover tonight." She has Ice cream, cookies, candy, soda, chips, sweet dangos, and some cheese cakes. She also buys the things needed to make pizzas. Along with random toppings for the ice cream. She also buys some movies. Care Bears Oopsy Does It and My Little Pony Equestria Girls.

Heading home she starts making cupcakes and the pizzas. She is just taking the last batch of cupcakes out when she sees Tagiru. She asks her best friend, "Your early. What's up?" Tagiru grinned. "I came early to see if I could help out with any of this." She still had her knack for cooking and baking. It was a natural jovian trait. The best friends were making several different pizzas. Peperoni, sausage, cheese, hawaiian, even chicken garlic pizza. They even made a fruit pizza with a large sugar cookie for the crust and whipped cream for the sauce. On the fruit pizza were some mango, strawberries, raspberries, bananas, cherries, and blueberries. The girls just finished setting out the spread when Jun, Airu, Angie, and Nene showed up. The six Sailor Scouts were having fun. They even sang along to the song Helping Twilight Win The Crown. With Airu as Rarity, Tagiru as Rainbow Dash, Angie as Apple Jack, Nene as Fluttershy, Jun as Pinkie Pie, and Takato as Twilight Sparkle.

(J: Jun, Tg: Tagiru, Ai: Airu, N:Nene, Ta:Takato, An:Angie)

_J, Tg, Ai, N, An: Hey hey everybody_

_We've got something to say_

_We may seem as different as the night is from day_

_But you look a little deeper_

_And you will see_

_That I'm just like you_

_And your just like me_

_Yeah_

_Hey hey everybody_

_We're here to shout_

_That the magic of friendship is what it's all about_

_Yeah we thought we were different _

_As the night is from the day_

_Until Twilight Sparkle helped us see another way_

_So get up get down_

_If your gonna come around_

_We can work together helping Twilight win the crown_

_So get up get down_

_Cause it's gonna make a sound_

_If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown_

_J:Hey hey hands up now_

_We're sending a message to the crowd_

_Hands wave up then come down_

_We'll party together all around_

_Ai: Generous Honesty_

_An: Laughter Kindness Loyalty_

_N: Twilight helped each to see_

_Tg: All that we can be_

_All five: So get up get down_

_If your gonna come around_

_We can work together helping Twilight win the crown_

_So get up get down_

_Cause it's gonna make a sound_

_If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown_

_Ta: I'm gonna be myself no matter what I do_

_And if we're different then I want you to be true to you_

_If you follow me we'll put our differences aside_

_We'll stick together and start working on that school pride_

_All six: Jump up make a sound_

_Stomp your hooves turn around_

_Start now make a change_

_Gonna come around_

_Jump up make a sound_

_Stomp your hooves turn around_

_Canterlot Wondercolts_

_Help her win the crown_

_Jump up make a sound_

_Stomp your hooves turn around_

_Start now make a change_

_Gonna come around_

_Jump up make a sound_

_Stomp your hooves turn around_

_Canterlot Wondercolts_

_Help her win the crown_

_Jump up make a sound_

_Stomp your hooves turn around_

_Start now make a change_

_Gonna come around_

_Get up get down_

_If your gonna come around_

_We can work together helping Twilight win the crown_

_So get up get down_

_Cause it's gonna make a sound_

_If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown_

When the song ended the girls were on the floor in peals of laughter. "Oh my gods that was sooo fun!" Tagiru said. Jun replied, "I know. We should find costumes and do it public some time." Takato grinned, "I have several Equestria Girls cosplays in my room. Let's go!" In Takato's room the girls each chose a cosplay that matched the pony they portrayed best. It was the same ones they sang the parts of in the Equestria Girls movie.

Arriving in the center of the busy section of the entertainment district they started out with the Equstria Girls song they sang at Takato's house. Then they performed Raise this Barn. Followed by Giggle at the Ghosties, Apples To The Core, and Make A Wish. They wrapped it with the Song from the Equestria Girls promo and Shake Your Tail.

The boys were hanging out and caught the little show. They saw a ton of Bronies and Pegasisters and laughed. Mikey said, "Well you have to give them points for having the spunk to do this in the first place. In full costume none the less." The other hunters all had to agree. Ren thought it was down right funny. Davis thought it was damn impressive. Mikey was amused. So was Christopher, Jeremy, and Ewan. Ryouma and Sam were laughing so hard. A group of five girls and three boys were watching as well. The two blonde girls, a pink haired girl, a brunette girl, and a girl with black hair were squealing at how cute they were. The three boys one with blue hair, a boy with mostly black hair with three white streaks in his hair, and a boy with snow white hair looking at them like they were nuts.

The boy with blue hair said, "Ya know Soul, Kid those girls are doing things I would never dare to do in public. Dressing up as a tv character and singing off songs from the show is far past the line for me. And you've both seen some of the crap I do back In Death City." The white haired boy Soul said, "Damn Black Star I bet that the limit for what you do is nasty if you would never do stuff like this." The black haired boy with the streaks in his hair, Kid said, "I'm surprised Black Star. I honestly thought this was right up your alley. Nice to know that even you have your limits."

The girls were having fun. They even did a rendition of Hearts As Strong As Horses. The crowd cheered loudly. For their finale they did the Hare Hare Yukai dance in their MLP cosplays. Which made the otakus in the crowd squeal in happiness. A few brave souls even joined in. In the Death Room at the DWMA Lord Death was watching the whole thing. He along with Spirit laughed hysterically. Lord Death said, "I'll have you know the girls in the cosplays are the Sailor Scouts reborn. The girl dressed up as Twilight Sparkle is Serenity. My little girl. Her brother Orion is there as well. I also see Diamond with their group along with Riker. He was one of my Silver Millenium sons." Spirit chuckled. "I bet Kid will have a spaz attack if he ever finds out." Lord Death laughed, "Your right about that Spirit."

Back in Shinonome a small red dino called Gigimon was sniffing everywhere and everything. He whined, "Where is she? I smell her but I can't find her. I want to be with Takatomon!" Takato laughed as the girls and her walked down the street. They stopped at a gas station and changed out of their cosplays. Having got stopped twenty six times by fans asking for pictures with them. They were passing the park when Takato heard, "I want to be with Takatomon!" The guys were with them and all noticed when Takato ran off. The Hunters followed her and they saw her holding a small red dino close to her chest. She was crying and repeating, "Oh my god, oh my god." Over and over. Ren asked, "Takato is everything okay?" Takato looked up at her friend and everyone saw the happy look on her face. "It's him. Guilmon somehow came back to me. It's a god damn miracle." The red dino said, "I'm Gigimon right now Takato. I've missed you." Mikey and everyone had happy tears in their eyes. They were so glad she had her friend and brother in all but blood back.

Behind a tree Kazu watched everything. He had a smile on his face. Marcus behind him. "You did the right thing Kaz. I'm sure she'll be happier knowing that he's back for good." Kazu nodded. "Your right Marc. I'm just glad I could reunite them. It's this moment that makes the fact I now work for DATS all worth while."

Going back home she went inside and fed Gigimon. He made a purring sort of sound and Takato hugged him again. Her parents walked in and her mom asked, "Who's the little red guy?" Takato giving a full smile looking so much like she used to said, "This is Gigimon. Guilmon's In-Training form." Her parents looked so happy. But Jun asked, "How did you come back? I thought your data was absorbed by Beelzemon." Gigimon laughed, "It's true I was absorbed by Beelzemon. But you see when the Digital World was reset by the Fusion Wars. The data of the digimon absorbed by other digimon was released. My data became a digi-card. During the final battle against Bagramon I was released from my digi-card. When the digimon were sent back I was reverted to an egg. Kazu Shioda who is a DATS agent now found my egg after months of searching and had took care of me until I reached my In-Training form. He brought me here and reunited us Takatomon." Takato just hugs Gigimon again. "I'm gonna have to find a way to thank Kazu for this. I really owe him one."

Back in Shinjuku Rika saw Kazu. She and Kenta had managed to recover their memory of the fact Takato now lives in Shinonome. She asked, "What's with the grin Shioda?" Kazu chuckled, "Have Kenta, Suzie, Alice, and Henry along with their digimon meet at your place. I won't say in public." Rika did as Kazu had requested. Once everyone both human and digimon were settled in Rika said, "Spill it Shioda. What did you even do?" Kazu smiled, "I managed to find Guilmon's digi-egg. I then took his In-Training form Gigimon to Shinonome and reunited him and Takato." Rika said, "Shioda, you had better not be lying." Marcus who was with Kazu said, "He is not lying. I was with him the entire time. He really did do that." Rika hugged Kazu tight saying, "Thank you. At least Takato has a second chance at being a good partner to Guilmon."


	8. Chapter 8

Hazard Huntress

letter/journal enties

**dreams**

_Singing_

_**word emphasis**_

-sign language-

_Telepathy_

_-planetary laguages-_

Chapter 8: Digimon Train Of Dreams. A Hunter of Machines?:

In class a few weeks later Takato heard a boy named Kiichi talking about all the photos he's taken from different trips. All the kids are saying their fakes. But Takato thinks, 'This screams digimon.' After school Takato confronts Kiichi. He admits to being a Hunter and having a Trailmon as a partner. "I go on different trips at night on Trailmon. I've been taking other kids with me."

A few nights later Takato, Mikey, Ewan, Ren, and Tagiru all board Trailmon. Ren and the others all saw the kids in their pajamas. Mikey quipped, "So, tell me what's the destination tonight. The North Pole?" Everyone including Kiichi laughed. "Not quite. We're going to San Fransisco." About twenty minutes into the trip two female Pumpkinmon and a Doggymon are distributing some different snacks. Takato had giggled, "I had thought he would take the Polar Express thing and use it with the tap dancing waiters." Kiichi laughed, "I had considered it a few times. But eventually I decided against it."

About a week later Kiichi and the others are looking sick and tired. Takato is very worried. She asked Kiichi after class, "Have you even slept at all?" Kiichi shakes his head. Takato sighed, "Kiichi can't you please consider regulating the trips so that everyone including yourself can get the rest they need?" Kiichi gets angry at Takato and storms off.

Later on Kiichi is found again by Takato. She had Tagiru and Ren with her. Kiichi's seen crying. Takato asks,"Kiichi what's wrong?" Kiichi says, "Another Hunter took Trailmon from me." Tagiru looks at Ren. He replies, "Hey it wasn't me. Did you get a good look at the Hunter?" Kiichi nodded. "He had a black Fusion Loader with Red for the trim instead of silver and white. He had black hair and crimsion eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with red sleeves, black pants, and black sneakers with red stripes. He said Trailmon would make a fine addition to his collection of Machine Digimon. I just want my partner back!"

Takato said, "We'll help. But promise me that you'll do what I suggested please. I don't want to see a friend end up in the hospital because they didn't take care of themself." Kiichi said, "Deal." Ren said, "Okay, now that we have at least a general idea of what he looks like. How do we find him?" Takato had a look on her face. "We think like him. He likes Machine Digimon right? Well, what sort of places have a lot of machines?" Tagiru said, "Factories!" Takato smirked, "Exactly. I'd be willing to wager he'd be in the industrial district. Namely near all of those old factories."

Takato said, "We need to make one quick stop at my place. He thinks he can _**tame **_a partnered digimon? I'll show him how a real _**tamer **_does business." Ren caught the look in her eyes. This was Takato in her element. Doing what she does best. Kiichi, Ren, Tagiru, and Takato went to the Matsuki home. Tagiru explaining the situation to Takato's mom. Kiichi was surprised Takato's parents knew. Takato came down with her red and white D-Arc clipped to her belt, a deck box that held her Digimon cards, and for the first time in over three years her yellow goggles in their proper place in her hair.

She had Gigimon too. Along the way Takato says, "Veemon has been working with Gigimon so he can digivolve to his higher levels. He can get to ulitmate again. Mega is a work in progress." The others nod. The four Hunters enter the Digi Quartz and see the boy laughing. Takato says, "Oi! Give us back Kiichi's Trailmon. Or else!" The boy laughs, "What no 'who are you?' For the record my name is Kenshin Shino." Tagiru growled, "It doesn't matter. Give Kiichi his Partner back." Kenshin said, "No I'd rather not." Ren bolted towards Kenshin and nailed him with a right hook that broke his nose.

Kenshin grabbed Ren and threw him across the room. Takato snarled, "Gigimon get ready." Setting up her D-Arc she did the last thing Kenshin and Kiichi thought possible, "DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Gigimon glowed _**Gigimon Matrix Digivolve to WarGrowlmon! **_Takato smirked, "WarGrowlmon. Cyborg Dragon digimon. Virus type. Ultimate level. Try your best Kenny." Kenshin growled. _**No one**_called him Kenny. "Machinedramon reload." Takato angry said, "WarGrowlmon don't play around. Just handle him." In a gruff voice WarGrowlmon said, "Yes my lady." Machinedramon was beaten and forced back into Kenshin's Fusion Loader. Every machine type digimon he had was forced back in his Fusion Loader after battling WarGrowlmon. He was forced into using Trailmon.

Ren grabbed him from behind before Kenshin could download Trailmon's data back into his Fusion Loader. Kiichi was able to get Trailmon back. Kenshin asked, "How do you have two digivices? How can you even tame an ultimate level virus cyborg type digimon?" WarGrowlmon had reverted to Gigimon. Takato said, "I have two digivices because fate enjoys being a bitch. Gigimon was a digimon that I had _**created**_. It's only natural that I can do so as I can. Besides, Gigimon and all his forms hold the Digital Hazard. I am the Tamer of the Digital Hazard. I'm the only one who can ever tame Gigimon. You will face the demon dragon of the Hazard, Megidramon if you attempt this on anyone else._** Do I make myself clear?**_" She snarled out the last part pouring KI and the power of the Hazard into her glare. Kenshin pissed his pants and said, "Crystal clear. No more hunting partnered digimon."

A few days later, Takato saw Kiichi. He was looking a lot better. During free period she found him. "Hey Kiichi." He smiled, "Hi Takato. How's Gigimon?" The dino in question popped out of her school bag and greeted him. "As you can see, he's fine. We managed one mega form Megidramon. Gallantmon his second mega form is what we're working on next." Kiichi laughed as Gigimon rolled around on the lawn. He asked, "Is Megidramon really as bad as the legends say?"

Takato laughed and said, "Honestly? Not really. A pair of corrupted Royal Knight digimon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon were working with a digimon named Lucemon. He was the Demon Lord of Pride. He wanted the power of the Digital Hazard to rule unchecked in the Digital World. That doesn't mean all Lucemon are bad though. Just yesterday I had hunted one and he is very funny. He's more of a gamer and he has a bad fixation with redvines. In reality Megidramon was angered Crusadermon and Dynasmon deleted his little brother Gallantmon to try to obtain the Hazard. Megidramon had absorbed his brother's data to keep the Hazard out of Lucemon's grasp. When Megidramon was deleted he had asked his best friend Golddramon, who was the older brother of Magnamon, Gallantmon's best friend to send his and Gallantmon's data into the future so they could choose a suitable host for the Power of the Hazard. After many digi-years of wandering, they chose me."

Kiichi nodded, "I can understand wanting to protect one's family. My cousin Mimi Tachikawa is the same way. She's a wonderful and very sincere person. I'm sure you would like her if you two ever met." Takato asked, "How are you doing these days?" Kiichi smiled at his friend, "A lot better since I started regulating my trips. I hate to admit it but, you were right." Takato wrapped her arm around Kiichi in a hug and said, "I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't look out for you Kiichi." Kiichi laughed but returned the hug. Takato actually started singing.

_You've been such a good friend_

_I've known you since I don't know when_

_We've got lots of friends_

_But they come and go_

_Even though we've never said it_

_There's something that the two of us both know_

_Together forever no matter how long_

_From now until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

_Always gone that extra mile_

_Depended on ya all the while_

_Even in the good and bad times_

_You will see_

_From now until our journey's end_

_You can always count on me_

_Together forever no matter how long_

_From now until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

_No matter where our destiny leads_

_I'll be ther for you_

_Always come through_

_And that you can believe_

_Together forever no matter how long_

_From now until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

_Together forever no matter how long_

_From now until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

_Together forever no matter how long_

_From now until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

_Together_

Kiichi smiled, "Thanks for being there for me the other day Takato. Your a really great friend." Takato hugs Kiichi full on, "No problem dude. That's what friends are for." The two head to class. After school Christopher walks up to his girlfriend an says, "I saw what you did for Kiichi. You did the right thing. Though the glare you gave Kenshin was awesome from what Ren told me. I doubt that I could ever manage what you did."

Takato giggled, "I don't doubt it. Considering I used KI and the Hazard to scare him so bad he pissed his pants." Christopher laughed. "That would easily do it." Hand in hand the two lovers walked off the school campus.


	9. Chapter 9

Hazard Huntress

Chapter 9: The Hunter's Gathering. Epic Rap Battle, Takato vs. Etemon:

It had been quite a few months since the situation with Kiichi. Takato and the other Hunters welcomed him into the fold of their crew. Dulcea came down and granted him his own ninjetti powers complete with a zord of his own. He was an ape spirit. One afternoon when Takato and the other Hunters were wrapping up a big hunt Zordon came up and handed them all invitations to the Hunters Gathering. Megidramon gave them the ability to read the digital code the invitations had on them.

The morning of the Gathering Takato was up early. She packed a back pack full of snacks for the digimon along as for herself, something to do on the train ride for Guilmon and Veemon, and a few first aid kits along with water bottles. Her mom made a big breakfast for them and packed each of them a decent sized bento box. Walking to the place they had all agreed to meet at she saw all her friends along with a few Hunters she didn't talk to much but was still close to. Such as Hideki Mashimo. He was using Hunting to make a profit. Before he decided thanks to a rouge digimon to earn money in the right way. He was yet another part timer at her families sweet shop. Kiichi had arrived. He noticed he wasn't the only one who had a back pack full of things they might need.

Once they came to the destination Ryouma and Takato were asked by Zordon, "Will you play piano for everyone? And Takato will you sing?" Both had agreed.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what their going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break though_

_No right no wrong_

_No rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand _

_And here I stay _

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_When I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand _

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

When Takato and Ryouma finished their performance all the Hunters burst into applause. Both gave a bow and walked over to their friends. They were given several compliments. Not only by the humans, but the digimon as well. Everyone was having a very productive day of Hunting. There were quite a lot of digimon on the island.

When luch time rolled around everyone met up in a quiet little glade and were all disscussing the digimons they all hunted. Davis having gotten twenty digimon in the morning alone. Jun hunted twelve. Sam got eleven. Kiichi had six namely cause he wanted digimon who were based around friendship and trust. Hideki having ten. Jeremy had twenty. Mikey had nineteen. Christopher had fifteen. Nene had fourteen. Airu had nine. Angie had seventeen. Ren had eleven. Ryouma had ten. Ewan had fourteen. Tagiru had twenty-three. And Takato herself had twenty-two. They all agreed it was a decent mornings Hunt. They had just packed up when a hunter named Minoru a hunter with a white and green Fusion Loader ran up to them. "Hey guys, there's an Etemon trying to take other digimon from Hunters. He bets one of his Gazimon against them for a digimon. If he wins the rap battle then he get's the digimon. Fifty nine hunters have tried but no one can win."

The others all run ahead to get there. Takato walks calmly thinking. Kiichi sees the look in her eyes and walks with her. "What are you thinking of?" Kiichi asks. Takato grins, "I may have just the idea to take down this Etemon Kiichi. Let's go." The two run up to the others. Etemon is about to call out an opponent when Takato says, "I'll take your challenge. I win not only do the digimon you've won all go back to their own hunters Etemon. You become part of _**my**_ digimon collection." Etemon says, "And if I win?" Takato smirks, "I'll step down as Hunter and hand in my Fusion Loader. Our judges will be the clock shop owner and every hunter and Partner digimon on the island. Including the ones you have." Etemon smirks. He thinks it's an easy win. "You've got a deal." Takato says, "Since your the one who is challenge maker. You first." Etemon smirks.

_Workin' all day_

_Now it's time to unwind_

_Kick back relax take a load off your mind_

_I'll be bustin' the moves_

_I'll be bustin' the rhymes_

_We'll be bustin' laughin' cause it's party time_

_Party time_

_Party time_

_Party time_

Once Etemon finished his rap everyone was a little nervous. Could Takato beat him? She smirked as her D-Arc beeped and was lighting up. A pounding hip hop beat started playing.

_All right you ready to go?_

_I'm ready you ready?_

_Let's go!_

_The digvolution is up and running_

_Did ya see did ya hear did ya know what's comin'?_

_Our digi-destiny starts today_

_Let me hear you say_

_Digimon_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

As Takato rapped her D-Arc showed some wicked video feed. All the hunters were dancing to awesome beat.

Takato does a one handed back flip as she rapped the next part. Spinning her Fusion Loader like a gun slinger would their pistol.

_With digi-will and Digivice in hand_

_There's a digi-dynamic force in digi-land_

_When the dig-past and digi-present collide_

_It's time to digi-cide_

_Digimon_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

During the instrumental Takato had broken out many badass break dance moves.

_The digi-world is digi-safe_

_And now will meet in digi-space_

_Good digimon to protect what's right will have to digi-vide_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon's makin' the scene _

_Let's kick it up kick it up to the big screen_

_Digimons' makin the scene_

_Let's kick it up kick it up to the big screen_

_Digimon's makin the scene_

_Let's kick it up kick it up to the big screen_

_Digimon's makin the scene_

_Let's kick it up kick it up to the big screen_

_The digi-dudes will digi-rule_

_With digi-ability and digi-tude_

_Save the world from a digi-disaster_

_The threat from the net it's the digital masters_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Let's wrap this up_

_Let's wrap this up_

_The digivolution will not be stopped_

_Digimon roll digimon rock!_

_Remember the digi things I say _

_And digi-save the day_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champions_

_Let's go_

_DIGIMON!_

Everyone was whooping and cheering. Etemon was shocked. How had this girl beat him? He was the rap master of the island. "How could you beat me?" "Two reasons. One it's called skill. Two, I'm the keeper of the Digital Hazard. If anyone knows how to out smart a data type it would be me. You made the deal you Elvis wannabe. Now stick to it." Her eyes were full of the KI from the Digital Hazard. Etemon attempted to hit Takato with his electric guitar. She side stepped him and drop-kicked the damn monkey flat on his ass. She hit him with a move that Gallantmon taught her the night before. The Lightning Joust. Etemon was digitized and his data was downloaded into Takato's Fusion Loader. The digimon were returned. The Gazimon who had been Etemon's DJ asked, "Can I go with you? I've never heard such awesome rap skills since Etemon had me join him." Takato grinned, "Sure thing."

After Christopher captured Volcadramon the gathering closed up. The different groups were all just chatting about various things. A hunter from Mexico had asked Takato, "Will you sing one more song before everyone goes home please?" Takato nodded. Happy to oblige.

_Oh _

_Yeah yeeeah_

_Yeah_

_Every morning_

_I wake up to find _

_I always dream the same_

_Every night I come to my window_

_When you call my name_

_But the way the words_

_You say just fall like rain_

_Till I'm drowning in the sound of your invitation_

_When you ask 'do you wanna dance my barefoot cinderella'_

_Don't need no slippers or a party dress_

_The way you're lookin right now_

_Is what I like the best_

_And then you_

_Say 'do you wanna take a chance?_

_And stay with me forever_

_No one will ever be more beautiful_

_My barefoot, My barefoot cinderella'_

_Yeah oh_

_A dream world is always perfect_

_But that's not my real life_

_Wish you did but you don't know_

_The me I am inside_

_I pray that you'll come lookin' and I won't hide(won't hide)_

_I'll be smiling when you find me_

_Cause I've been waiting_

_For you to ask 'do you wanna dance my bare foot cinderella'_

_Don't need no slippers or a party dress_

_The way your lookin right now_

_Is what I like the best_

_And then you_

_Say 'do you wanna take a chance_

_And stay with me forever_

_No one will ever be so beautiful_

_My barefoot, my barefoot cinderella'_

_When I close my eyes it starts yeah_

_Like a movie for my heart_

_Here comes my favorite part_

_Yeaahhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_When you ask 'do you wanna dance my barefoot cinderella'_

_Don't need no slippers or a party dress_

_Your what I like the best_

_And then you_

_Say 'do wanna take a chance_

_And stay with me forever_

_No one will ever be more beautiful'_

_Oohhhhh cinderella_

_When you ask 'do you wanna dance my barefoot cinderella'_

_Don't need no slippers or a party dress_

_The way you're lookin right now_

_Is what I like the best_

_And then you_

_Say 'do you wanna take a chance_

_And stay with me forever_

_No one will ever be more beautiful_

_My barefoot, my barefoot cinderella'_

_When you ask 'do you wanna dance my barefoot cinderella'_

_Don't need no slippers or a party dress_

_The way you're lookin right now_

_Is what I like the best_

_And then you_

_Say 'do you wanna take a chance_

_And stay with me forever_

_No one will ever be more beautiful_

_My barefoot, my barefoot cinderella'_

All the Hunters clapped. The kid who asked her to sing said, "My name is Rosa. Your very talented. I hope we see each other again soon."

When Takato got home it was late. Everyone went and got some burgers before heading home. She was in a very good mood from her adventure today. And she felt things would get more interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

Hazard Huntress

Chapter 10: A very MUSICAL Day:

Takato was watching one of her favorite musicals Avenue Q. Odd choice she knew but she couldn't help it. After it was over she fell asleep. And boy was the next day very funky. At Shinonome Junior High, the principal made it a yearly tradition to dress up like your favorite movie or TV show character. Then the whole day was spent as if it was a musical. Where people randomly burst into song. The more kids you got to join in the better little treats you were given at the end of the day.

Takato dressed up like Pinkie Pie. Tagiru dressed up like Cheer Bear(her mom picked it out), Jun was Britney from Alvin and the Chipmunks, Nene was Konata from Lucky Star, Angie was Sakura from Naruto, and Airu was Hello Kitty. The boys walked up and Mikey, Ren, Christopher, Ryouma, and Sam were dressed up as the Ronin Warriors. Mikey as Ryo, Christopher as Sage, Ren as Kento, Ryouma as Cye, and Sam as Rowen. Ewan was dressed up as Funshine Bear(AiCaL version). Davis was dressed up as Gomez Addams.

They all heard an announcement, _"Welcome to the Pop Culture Multi-Verse Academy. Enjoy the festivities." _Takato took that as her cue.

_My name is Pinkie Pie_

_Hello_

_And I am here to say_

_How you doin'_

_I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day_

_It doesn't matter now_

_What's up?_

_If you are sad or blue_

_Howdy_

_Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do_

_Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile_

_Yes I do_

_It fills my heart with sunshine all the while_

_Yes it does_

_Cause all I really need is a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine_

_I like to see you grin_

_Awesome_

_I love to see you beam_

_Rock on!_

_The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream_

_Hoof bump_

_But if your kind of worried_

_And your face has made a frown_

_I'll work real hard and do my best _

_To turn that frown upside down_

_Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin_

_Yes I do_

_Bust it out from eaar to ear_

_Let it begin_

_Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin_

_And you fill me with good cheer_

_It's true some days are dark and lonely_

_And maybe you feel sad_

_But Pinkie will be there to show you it isn't that bad_

_There is one thing that makes me happy_

_And makes my whole life worth while_

_And that's when talk to my friends and get them to smile_

_I really am so happy_

_Your smile fills me with glee_

_I give a smile I get a smile_

_And that's so special to me_

_Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam_

_Yes I do_

_Tell me what more can I say to make you see_

_That I do_

_It makes me happy to see you beam, beam, beam_

_Yes it always makes my day_

_Come on everypony smile, smile, smile_

_Fill my heart up with sunshine sunshine_

_All I really need is a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine_

_Everyone in the school:Come on everypony smile, smile, smile_

_Fill my heart up with sunshine sunshine_

_All I really need is a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine(Repeat as next verse is sung)_

_Takato: Yes a perfect gift for me_

_Is a smile as wide a smile_

_To make me happy as can be_

_Smile smile smile smile smile!_

_Come on and smile_

_Come on and SMILE_

Everyone laughed. The Hunters all decided that Takato chose the perfect cosplay. In their science class or as it was called for the day, 'Breaking the fourth wall 101' was when Tagiru did her number. She was up on her desk dancing. People were all clapping along.

_Doo doo doo_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_We wonder are you ready to join us now_

_Hands in the air we will show you how_

_Come and try, Caramell will be your guide(be your guide)_

_So come and move your hips singing wah ah ah_

_Look at your two hips do it la la la_

_You and me can sing this melody_

_Oo oah oo oah oah_

_Dance to the beat wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat forever and forever_

_Listen and learn it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here with Caramell dancing_

_Oo oo oo oah oah_

_Oo oo oo oah oah ah ah_

_Oo oo oo oah oah_

_Oo oo oo oah oah ah ah_

_From Sweden to U.K we will bring our song_

_Austrailia, USA, and people of Hong Kong_

_They have heard this meme all around the world(Oo oah oo oah ah ah)_

_So come and move your hips singing wah ah ah_

_Look at your two hips do it la la la_

_You and me can sing this melody_

_So come and _

_Dance to the beat wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat forever and forever_

_Listen and learn it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here with Caramell dancing_

_Oo oo oo oah oah_

_Oo oo oo oah oah ah ah_

_Oo oo oo oah oah_

_Oo oo oo oah oah ah ah_

_So come and_

_Dance to the beat wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat forever and forever_

_Listen and learn it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here with Caramell dancing_

_Dance to the beat wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat forever and forever_

_Listen and learn it is time for prancing_

_Now we are here with Caramell dancing_

The whole class burst into laughter. Even the teacher laughed. No wonder Tagiru and Takato were best friends. Those two were so god damn similar. In the hall during free period Ewan sang.

_If you feel blue_

_Wonder what your gonna do_

_Open up your eyes and look around_

_Fun is closer than you know_

_It's right there underneath your nose_

_So watch the sights and listen to the sounds_

_Cause rain or shine_

_Gonna have a good time_

_With friends like yours_

_And buddies like mine_

_You may have to knock on a door _

_Toss a ball or ride a horse_

_Your gonna have to use your imagination_

_Sing a song or make a friend_

_Whistle a tune let the games begin_

_You can always find a good time just be patient_

_Cause rain or shine_

_Gonna have a good time_

_The first place to look in is inside your mind_

_Swing higher and faster_

_The world fills up with laughter_

_The Fun will Shine if you let it_

_Come and get it_

_If you have to_

_Cause rain or shine_

_Gonna have a good time_

_And catch all the fun there is to find_

_Cause rain or shine_

_Nothing like a good time_

_It's worth loooking for_

_So laugh up a storm_

_With friends like yours_

_And buddies like mine_

The other hunters all laughed and had a beach ball bouncing through the halls. Even a few of the teachers joined in. Everyone was laughing hard by the end of the day. Takato had decided on one more song before school got out.

_We're the Care Bears_

_We want you to know_

_There's a place where _

_We love to go_

_Follow us there_

_We're gonna start the show_

_The caring never stops_

_You've got a friend in Care-a-Lot_

_We'll do what Cheer, and, Share, and Oopsy do_

_Bring smiles, give gifts, and help you too_

_Funshines a fun one Grumpy's blue_

_Ooo wee ooo_

_Care 1, 2, 3_

_There's no place we'd rather be_

_We are the Care Bears_

_We are the Care Bears_

_La la la la la_

_Lend a hand share a smile_

_Cheer up a friend jump and laugh a while_

_We live on clouds up in the air_

_With hearts and rainbows everywhere_

_So clap your hands and sing along_

_To the Care Bears song_

_Share 1, 2, 3_

_Care-a-Lot's the place to be_

_We are the Care Bears_

_We are the Care Bears_

_La la la la la_

_Show some love hug someone_

_Caring fills the world with so much fun_

_We are the Care Bears_

_We are the Care Bears_

_La la la la la_

_We are the Care Bears_

_We are the Care Bears_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

The whole school clapped. They could plainly see the mix of their groups different personalities kind of made them seem like the Care Bears.

Walking home the Hunters all joked around and laughed at the different songs that were sung and they sang. Davis since he was dressed as Gomez had done the Macrena in his homeroom and managed to make his entire floor laugh at sheer absurdity of the little number.

Ewan practically bounced the entire way home. He had talked everyone into a game of soccer that weekend followed by a picnic.

That weekend was the most fun any of the Hunters had. Rika and Kazu were watching and were honestly thrilled. The hunters digimon were playing kickball.


	11. Chapter 11

Hazard Huntress

Chapter 11: Gung Ho and A second confrontation:

Mikey and Christopher were practicing for a tag team Martial Arts competition. But both couldn't get into sync. A pair of men seen this and told them to meet them in the forest outside Shinonome. Greymon and Shoutmon both insisted on going with them in case it was botched. When they arrived at the location the two men reveal themselves. Mikey knew who they were from the battle with Lucemon. "Tommy, Jason!" Jason grinned, "Nice to see you both again as well. Tommy and I have decided to help you both out. When we were in our first tour of duty we had to learn the meaning of Gung Ho." Christopher was confused, "Gung Ho?"

Tommy replied, "Team work. Jason and I were a lot like you and Mikey are. The fact is we had to learn the hard way. How we'll be teaching you won't be the same way we learned about Gung Ho. But a series of trials have been set up to benefit the both of you. Greymon and Shoutmon have to let you both do this on your own. But the different camera's around the forest Billy placed here for the trials will allow them to watch." Greymon reverted to BlackAgumon and sat next to Shoutmon.

Mikey and Christopher were walking through the woods when they see a small group of Tyrannodrones. The two are fighting individually but are slowly covering each others backs. They beat the Tyrannodrones and had moved on to the second trial.

In the area where Tommy, Jason, Shoutmon, and BlackAgumon are. Shoutmon asks, "Are you sure this is a smart move Jason? Those two are so different." Jason replies, "I know it's a smart move Shoutmon. The situations are carefully set up so they have to work together as a team. Besides, I wasn't kidding when I said they weren't having the same trial we did. Tommy and I had to fight Titanus to retrieve special weapons to fight some more powerful putties that Rita created." Shoutmon nodded and turned his attention to the screen.

Mikey and Christopher are climbing up a mountian that holds the very last trial. Mikey loses his footing and almost falls, but Christopher catches him at the last minute. "Thanks Chris." Christopher smiles, "No problem bro."

With Tommy, Jason, Shoutmon, and BlackAgumon, they are all very thrilled. Jason chuckles, "Told you, didn't I Tommy?" Tommy laughs, "You sure did bro. They are like us. And this Gung Ho trial set we came up with is sure to help them like our trial helped us all those years ago."

Mikey and Christopher both are at the top of the mountian and see the final leg of their trials. The difference is a Karatenmon and a Magnamon, guarding the end point. Over Mikey's communicator Jason says, "To get to the end point, you both have to take them down as a team. Think back to the other challenges and use what you both learned to win." Mikey looks up at Christopher. "Well Chris you ready to show these two some Gung Ho?" Chris smirks, "You know it bro. Let's rock." Magnamon and Karatenmon were both attacking with such synchronicity. But by switching off opponents and letting their individual strengths cover the others weakness the red and blue hunters won.

They were allowed to enter the end point. Where Shoutmon, BlackAgumon, Jason, and Tommy were waiting for them. Tommy and Jason both agreed they were awesome. Tommy said, "You two did great. Just because you two have different personalities. Doesn't mean you don't have anything in common."

Jason says, "Tommy is right. He and I had next to nil in common. The only thing we had in common was the fact we were both Power Rangers and we both loved martial arts." Mikey and Christopher understtod now. Instead of focusing on what made them different they had to focus on what they had in common and build their team work on that.

A week later was the competition. All the Hunters were present. When Mikey saw his and Chris's competition he smirked. If Ryo and Kenshin wanted to play tough, he and Chris would give them tough. First round was Kenshin vs. Chris. All Ryo said to Kenshin was, "Show them why we're the best." All Mikey said was, "Give that creep hell Chris. For what he did to our comrade and friend."

Needless to say Chris won round 1. Mikey went up against Ryo and wiped the floor with him in round 2. Round 3 was fighting with shinai's. It was doubles combat. It was also the final round of the martial arts competition. Mikey and Chris won the round and the competition. Ryo was furious, "How the hell did you two beat us?" Chris smirked, "You don't know the meaning of Gung Ho. We had to learn it the hard way by going through a series of trials. maybe when you and Kenshin get an attitude adjustment we'll put you through the same trials."

In Shinonome Park Mikey and Chris were telling their friends about the trials. When the Tamers all walked up. Kazu was with them this time. Zordon was there ready to fight to protect his 'kids' if need be. Kazu walked up and shyly said, "Hi Takato." Takato walked over and hugged him. "Thank you for reuniting me and Gigimon Kazu. I haven't been so happy in a long time." Tears streamed down her face as Kazu held her close. "It's no problem sis. I know that if the situation was reversed you would do everything you could to make sure me and Guardromon were reunited." Takato said, "Damn straight I would."

Ryo says, "How is this justice or even fair? Jeri and I get hit. But Kazu gets a hug?" Chris just walks over and knocks Ryo out. Angie doing the same to Jeri. Their partner digimon carry them home. The rest of the Tamers are talking to the Hunters getting to know their leaders new team. A large squadron of putties show up and immediately the Hunters are battle ready. There are a few evil digimon, so they all digivolve their digimon before diving into battle themselves. Kazu and the others are impressed.

Once the digimon are defeated and the putties defeated the Hunters jog back over to Takato's former team and explain everything in detail. By the end the Tamers are wide eyed in shock and amazement. All of the Hunters and Tamers exchanging cell phone numbers. Promising to keep in touch. Their partners enjoyed speaking to each other. Renamon was glad Guilmon was back safe and sound.

She asked, "Aren't you angry at Takato for finding another partner?" Guilmon shook his head, "Not really. There wasn't a garuntee that I would ever see Takato again. So the fact that Veemon was her partner gave her a chance for closure. As well as a chance to proove she was good enough to be a digidestined. In all honesty I'm glad Veemon was there for her when she really needed him." Renamon nodded her head in understanding. Calumon asked, "Were you worried that you two wouldn't meet up again?" Guilmon said, "A few times. Kazu said if he had to he would take me to her house."

After a while Takato was talking with Rika. She told her about what IceDevimon did and what she and Nene did to the bastards data. "Good. The ass should never have been allowed to come back. I'm glad you completely destroyed his data. This way no one else gets caught by him." Takato shrugged. "It wasn't that hard of a choice. I refused to give him the satisfaction of being connected to a digivice. And I certianly wasn't going to just leave his data alone. He caused one too many problems."

"I agree. Though I'm really ticked at how low he went just to try to get a tamer. I mean seriously. Kidnapping and a threat of rape before murder." Nene walks up and says, "Here's hoping that bastards data stays gone. We don't need that asshole around anymore." Rika replies, "I know. That asshole does not need to be around. Ugh he was sooo disgusting!"

Takato nods, "No joke about that Rika. I am just so glad we're getting close to being friends again." Rika replies, "I am too. Henry explained why you were such a shut in. It makes a lot more sense now. I know I can't take back what I said and did in the past Takato but, maybe we can start over."

When the little party broke up Mikey asked, "Takato, are you okay?" Takato nods, "I'm great. It's just the thought of having my friends for the most part back in my life again is catching up to me is all."


	12. Chapter 12

Hazard Huntress

letter/journal enties

**dreams**

_Singing_

_**word emphasis/flashbacks**_

-sign language-

_Telepathy_

_-planetary laguages-_

Chapter 12: Darkness Over Shinonome. Celestial Chalice Revealed?:

A few days after the second confrontation with the Tamers, Takato is sitting on the roof of her house as she looks up at the moon. She's had many nasty dreams and a nagging feeling that the big battle is just around the corner. Mikey walks through a shadow portal and sits down next to his cousin/sister. "Takato, what's wrong? You've been avoiding everyone the last few days." Takato sighed.

Only her goggle head cousin/brother know she was in distress. Only another goggle head could read a goggle head's emotional signals so well. "I've been having violent nightmares recently. They all show a massive shadow being and all of the Hunters are either dead or dying. I have a nagging feeling that our big bad is coming very soon." Mikey nods. "My dreams are the same way. I also see a silver and gold chalice similar to the Purity Chalice. I remember a bright light around you and white feathered wings coming out your back before waking up." Takato is wide eyed in shock. He saw a vision of the celestial chalice?

The next morning Takato called a meeting and insisted everyone had to be there at the command center. Once everyone is settled Takato regales the information Mikey gave her the night before. Ren asks, "What's the Celestial Chalice? I've never heard of it before."

Takato takes a deep breath before explaining the full story. "It's existance is known only between Lunar High Princess to Lunar High Princess. Or the rare case Lunar High Prince. Although Mikey was first born I'm the High Princess because the Silver Crystal chose me as it's heiress. The Celestial Chalice was born from the Silver Crystal, Golden Crystal, and Galaxy Cauldron's powers. According to the ancient texts that are kept in my subspace pocket The only other Senshi Power Item to be created from those three power sources is Sailor Cosmos's transformation broach. From what my mother explained to me when I began my training under her to take my place as Sailor Moon. She explained that the Celestial Chalice is _**more**_ powerful than Sailor Comos's senshi powers. It has only ever appeared before a Lunar Senshi once in all of history. In order for a senshi to wield it she must be pure of heart, mind, and soul. They must be willing to die to protect thier loved ones. Soul mate included." Takato uses the Silver Crystal to show her memory of the lesson in which her mother covered the Celestial Chalice.

_**(Flash Back)**_

_**Princess Serenity is sitting in her mothers study listening with rapt attention to her lesson. Her mother was her instructor in the Lunar ways. "Okay now Serena. Today We'll be covering something very important. The legendary Celestial Chalice." Serenity only twelve at the time tilts her head and asks, "Celestial Chalice, what's that mother? Is it anything like the Purity Chalice." Queen Serenity smiled, "It sort of is darling. The three sacred talismans that Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto wield were created by the Celestial Chalice. To be precise the Purity Chalice is a very low key form of the Celestial Chalice. It's powers only were used once by a Lunar senshi who prooved herself." Princess Serenity was confused, "Prooved herself. How did she do it?"**_

_**Queen Serenity said, "By willingly giving her life for those she loved. She was willing to sacrifice herself for her family, friends, and soul mate. She knew her sacrifice would shatter her soul mate, but she still went through with it because she loved them with all her heart and soul. To be worthy one must have a pure heart, mind, and soul. The Celestial Chalice was created eons ago by the Silver Crystal, Golden Crystal, and the Galaxy Cauldron. The only other senshi item created by those objects was the transformation broach of Sailor Cosmos."**_

_**(End Flash Back)**_

Once it was over the others were shocked. They had no idea something so powerful existed in their world. Tagiru realised something then. "Wait if Mikey saw the same battle you did and saw you using the chalice. Does that mean there's gonna be a battle where you try to sacrifice yourself?!" The others were all worried. Both human and digimon. They really didn't want to lose their friend. No one ever found out what happened to the last Lunar senshi who used the Chalice, at least that's what they got from the memory. Mikey said, "Under no circumstance are you allowed to even try to sacrifice yourself Takato. Understand?" Takato said, "I can't agree to that Mikey. You know I can't do that. I follow my heart. It's telling me that I may have no choice if the battle we both saw comes to pass."

The others were really freaking out at Takato's admission. Veemon and Gigimon were both silent. They knew what happened to the senshi. She was Sailor Cosmos. She gave up the power of the Chalice to revive her loved ones. It was Queen Diana D'Luna, Queen Serenity's mother. Takato/Princess Serenity's grandmother. Takato had best hope to hell that her loved ones were not dead when she recieved the Chalice or just like Diana she would be left with an eternity of solitude and eternal loneliness. Since Sailor Cosmos was the Lonely Soldier and Solitary Guardian of the Cosimic forces. She would never get to be with her loved ones again if that happened. Christopher would be as heart broken as everyone else if that happened.

A week later Takato is walking through town when she spies a very familiar guy. "Seiya Kou. What a surprise." Seiya sees an all to familiar form encompass Takato. "Odango? I know Kakyuu said you looked different but I never thought you would be a brunette." Takato laughs, "Well reincarnation is funny that way. It's no garuntee you would look the same, act the same, or even be the same gender as your previous incarnation." Seiya laughed as well, "That's true Odango. So what's the issue this time? Chaos again." Takato shrugs, "I'm not sure. All I know is that it's something big." Seiya nods, "Obviously if we Starlights along with Galaxia are now on earth."

A dark cloud is slowly slinking through the Dimmensional gateways. Curse that Hazard brat and her odd light. He may have fused with remants of the Negaforce and Wiseman but the D-Reaper would get back at the Hazard bitch for keeping him from attacking those bratty Tamers. He would kill her in order to finish what he started three years ago. To destroy the human world and the digital world. If he had to make a deal with Quartzmon, so be it.

In Shinonome Mikey is the first to spot the cloud of dark power. He says over his communicator, "Guys, it's go time!" The Hunters and the four visiting senshi all head for the center of town. The families of the Hunters along with the DATS team and the few Tamers Takato actually talked to and trusted were threre as well. Each of the girls who were Sailor scouts transformed and fought. However, they were all flung back. Takato knew she had to stop this. She knew her current power level while strong wasn't enough. Ending the newly created Armageddon Phantom would cost Takato her own life. Tears dripped down her face as she de-transformed and put up a protective barrier. Mikey knew what she was doing. "Takato stop! You know what will happen. This creeps power backlashed with your own will kill you. I don't want you to get hurt sis. Please...please don't." Mikey was crying. So was Takato. She said, "I'm so sorry big brother. I want to protect you guys. I love you all. Goodbye." Everyone was stunned that Takato would do something like this. Christopher screamed, "TAKATO!"

Takato started glowing with pure light as white feathered wings burst from her back. Running towards the Armageddon Phantom she jumped right smack dab into his core. She called forward the Sword of Artemis since she and Venus were the only ones who could use it. The two were trading blows inside the cloud of evil energy. Takato grunted in pain as she felt the pain from having a sword in her shoulder. She dropped from blood loss. The Armageddon Phantom in human form(A/N: It's male Takato dressed in black and crimsion) walked to stand in front of her. "Well little girl ready to give up yet? Your pathetic loved ones won't be too difficult to kill." Takato glared at her evil counterpart. "Never! The ones outside of this dark cloud are those I love. I would give up my life and soul if it meant their safety!" Before the evil copy of Takato could raise his sword to kill her a bright light shone from deep within her own heart. Eradicating the cloud of energy. Takato's evil counterpart yelled in pure pain. "What the hell is this damned light?!"

From the outside of the cloud all of the hunters, their partners, their families, and all of the hunters allies were stunned to see the light. Takato was flying in mid air. She was wearing her princess dress and her hair was once again blonde. However, they noticed her eyes were a vibrant silver. Just like Mikey's. She spoke with a warm and gentle tone of voice,

"You were decieved by your own cruel intentions. To foreswear the second chance you were offered. To betray the ones you cared about in a fit of rage and hatred. I know what you fealt believe me Kinai I do. Your Guilmon was deleted and your family killed. Your loved ones all shunted you aside. Give me a chance to show you a world where someone would care for you. Please dearest brother."

The Armageggon Phantom now known as Kinai growled out, "What could you possibly know? Your Guilmon is here. Mine isn't!" Takato smiled sadly before placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm going to take you back. To the moment where my fate was changed. Simply because Guilmon traded fates with Jeri's partner."

_**(Flash back)**_

_**Beelzemon was calling Leomon out on his values. Leomon said, "I won't let you harm the children." Beelzemon scoffed, "You won't let me?! HA!" As Beelzemon went to stab Leomon in the gut, a red and black blur ran out in front of Leomon. Takato was wide eyed in shock. "GUILMON!" Beelzemon smirked, "Oh how the mighty Hazard has fallen." Guilmon smiled weakly, "I love you Takatomon. Never forget that my princess." Guilmon dissolved into data particles which Beelzemon abosrbed. Takato dropped to her knees just sobbing as her D-Arc screen turned to static. Kazu said, "I can't believe it. He got Guilmon. He's gone."**_

_**(End Flash Back)**_

Takato had the same pain in her eyes that Kinai saw in his own eyes. He cried for the first time in he didn't know how long. "Why? Why didn't you kill Beelzemon for what he did?" Takato smiled sadly, "It was because I made Guilmon a promise. I promised that no matter how, if we were seperated that I would stay strong for him and live my life helping others." Kinai dropped to his knees in pain. A black mist appeared from his body. Takato steeled herself as a light shone from her heart again. The light took the shape of the same chalice that Mikey said was from his dream. Takato said, "It's the Celestial Moon Challice."

A girl with blonde hair and ice blue eyes in a black and maroon sailor scout uniform was watching from a roof top. A key shaped staff in her hand. She smiled and said, "My Princess is doing well. It seems as the Sailor Scout of Time and Space my presence is not needed yet. Well Alice, it's time to go back to your post. " With her admission to herself as if to remind her of the duty she had Alice McCoy took her leave to continue her duty as Sailor Pluto.

Takato spoke firmly, "Celestial Moon Crisis Power!" With in the white light of the Lunar senshi a whole new transformation took place. She had a silver bodice with a golden skirt that had ribbons of every senshi color decorating it, white high heels with white ribbons twinning up her legs, a pair of gold wrist length gloves with white trim, a gold choker with a white cresent moon ornament, A band made of pure white crystal was woven into her currently blonde hair, Her cresent moon sigil was glowing brightly, her bows were silver, Back bow is see through and super length, she had crystal armbands and bits of crystaline armor on some parts of her uniform, she held the Crystal Sword of Selene on a white sheath, finally she held a silver staff with a white heart shaped crystal within a glass sphere. She also had white feather wings coming out of her back.

Everyone when the henshin field faded, Kinai included were awestruck. Light rolled off Takato in waves. Her power glowed bright and strong. Angie said, "So this is legendary Celestial Sailor Scout. She is truely a sight to behold." The others had to agree. The strange mist that came frome Kinai attempted to kill him. But Takato was too fast. "Crystal Prisim!"

A barrier of light that looked much crystal appeared in front of them. Cancelling out the attack. "Cosmic Turbulance!" A burst of white light from Takato's staff destroyed the strange black mist. She turned to face Kinai. He said, "If your going to kill me go ahead. I deserve it after what I did." Takato smiled gently and switched to her normal form. She embraced him in a warm hug. "I would never hurt you dearest brother. If I did, I would be no better than Kuroshi and unworthy to call myself your sister." Kinai cried and hugged Takato close.

Takato's barrier faded as Sam asked, "Well this was a hell of a battle ending. But what do we do about Kinai? He's Takato's alternate self from a different reality. So I just don't see how we can have him stay here. Takato grinned and brought out her crystal. _-Silver Crystal grant Kinai what he needs to live in our world. With my family as my brother.- _To say they were stunned was an understatement. Kinai hugged his _**sister **_close. When he lived as Takato Matsuki he never thought he would have a sister or have someone who cared for him like Guilmon did.

Mrs. Matsuki said, "Well we need to decide on a name for our new son." The boy in question said, "If you don't mind I'd prefer to be called Kinai Yoru Matsuki." Takato's crytal flashed signifying the choice was honored. A silver yellow Fusion Loader appeared as a digiegg that hatched into BlackGigimon showed up. BlackGigimon giggled, "I missed you Kinai." Kinai grinned just liked his sister did when Gigimon came back to her.

A few weeks later Kinai was used to living with the Matsuki's. Dulcea granted him Ninjetti Powers as well. He held the spirit of the Phoenix. His uniform was the same silver yellow color as his Fusion Loader. All in all it was a peaceful time. Kinai had a family who loved him unconditionally, he had his digital brother back, and he had a group of friends who he knew he could trust.


	13. Chapter 13

Hazard Huntress

letter/journal enties

**dreams**

_Singing_

_**word emphasis/flashbacks**_

-sign language-

_Telepathy_

_-planetary laguages-_

Chapter 13; The Hunters Holiday Special. Santa S.O.S?:

The next several months were spent between part time jobs, hunting, school, and senshi business. It was now december. The Hunters were all giggling and laughing when they got into a massive snowball war. Kinai was laughing when he tackled his sister into a large snow bank. If someone told him a year ago he would be living with a female counterpart as her brother with his own partner just his colors reversed and be much happier in his new dimension than his old one he wouldn't believe them.

A few hours of playing around in the snow later Takato and Tagiru split off from the group to go do some christmas shopping. Takato only had Kinai, Veemon, Mikey, and Ryouma's gifts to buy. She kept the candy she bought in subspace to keep Veemon, Guilmon, and BlackGuilmon out of it. Tagiru only had Gumdramon, Davis, and Jun left to buy for. She chose to go shopping with her best friend.

The two were looking through some different DVD's since Kinai devloped a love of supernatural movies. His words were "Anything but zombies I like." So Takato and Tagiru were talking the pros and cons of the movie Blood: The Last Vampire since Kinai didn't have that movie in his collection. Takato saw her mom walking over to where she was. "Hi sweetie, hi Tagiru. Finishing up your christmas shopping? I have been trying to find a copy of the newest season of Supernatural for Kinai." Takato giggled, "Two aisles down fifth shelf from the top is where you want to look mom. I considered it before deciding on finding a movie I know he wanted."

Once Takato got the Uverworld and Psychic Lover albums for Mikey, Blood: The Last Vampire for Kinai, CSI:Miami for Veemon, and a box set of Neon Genesis Evangellion for Ryouma the two girls placed their purchases in subspace. Tagiru was talking about the different things her family did for the holidays. "Every year my parents and I would go caroling on Christmas eve. My dad even wore this deer hunting hat with reindeer antlers on it and he sang 'Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer'. Gods was it funny. One year we went to the park and made a huge snowman. We dressed it up like Superman. Cape and all." Takato laughed. "My dad does cinnamon rolls and this really good mish mash of different breakfast food. Scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, sausage, and bacon mixed together. Dear Selene that makes the holiday worth it. Plus we'd all be playing around in our pajamas. It's a very fun thing. One year we had a small conga line going."

Zordon was finishing up some work before checking on something. He saw that the items he ordered came in. He wrapped up each item and labeled them accordingly. He hoped his 'kids' liked what he had for them. An alarm went off and he saw a brigade of Devimon led by an old Bagra Army member Laylamon attacking the North Pole. He sighed. The Hunters would be having kittens at this mission. On christmas eve no less.

Thirty minutes later all the Hunters that worked directly with The Silver Guardians were shell shocked. "Your going to teleport us where?!" Sam asked in surprise. None of them expected that a. Laylamon would come back. Or b. they would literally have to save christmas. Takato asked, "Can our planetary powers work there? And will our digivices work properly?' Zordon said, "Your planetary powers will work fine. Digivolution will be limited. You won't have much energy to work with though. It's just how the North Pole is."

The Hunters teleported to the North pole and had to hide in some nearby igloos to avoid being seen. Takato suggested that they handle this like rangers should. And they did. Exactly like the rangers that came before them did. Hurling snowballs, tying up the evil digimon, they even helped Santa Clause bag up the last of the presents for the night.

The Hunters went to the community center where they saw Zordon and Hidaeki dressed up as Santa and one of his reindeer. Nene giggled, "Those two are in their element." Ewan said, "No kidding sis. But I have to admit it's a cool thing to see." Angie said, "Amen to that. I love this time of year." Ren replied, "Same here Angie. Mainly cause of the snow and the silly things my family does on christmas."

The hunters exchanged christmas presents. Kinai and Takato agreed to open the present they had for eachother at home on christmas morning. Ren got: A box set of the Naruto manga from Airu, purple Skullcandy headphone from Ryouma, The new Digimon video game from Kinai, the Kamen Rider Dragon Knight box set from Mikey, A Death Note hoody from Tagiru, Vampire Diaries season 1 from Angie, Oliver and Company from Jeremy, A purple and dark grey hat from Christopher, An intricately made medallion with the Nemesis symbol on it from Takato, Three volumes of the Case Closed anime from Ewan, A t-shirt of Black Butler from Nene, A skateboard with demon decals from Davis, A copy of Bleach: Memories Of Nobody from Jun, An archery prcatice set from Kiichi, and a full art set from Sam.

Needless to say that by the end of the party the Hunter went home feeling much happier and a little tired. Kinai and Takato walked home and had an amazing dinner with their family. That night as the Hunters all slept Santa came to each house. However he wasn't the only one. Zordon went to their homes as well and left a gift for each of his kids.

The next morning Takato and Kinai were having the time of their lives with opening christmas presents. Both laughing uproarously when Guilmon and BlackGuilmon both had bow from some of the gifts stuck on their ears and heads. Takato loved the necklace her brother got for her and Kinai in turn loved the movie. They both saw there were still two gifts under the tree. There was an envelope on top of the gifts with their names. They envelopes contained 150 dollars and three fifty dollar gift cards to their favorite stores. Inside the gift was a card that said, To my kids on Christmas. From, Zordon. Inside Takato's gift was a beautiful white dress that looked like a modern version of her princess dress and a pair of pretty silver and moonstone barrettes. Inside Kinai's was a red denim jacket and a voucher that was for a two year subscription for a motocross magazine Kinai liked.

Meeting up with the other Hunters the Matsuki siblings found the others had gifts similar to them. Mikey had a Bleach sweatshirt and a copy of every Bleach movie. Airu had a yellow-orange dress and the Ouran High School Host Club anime box set. Ren had a Bon Jovi Greatest Hits CD and a Leather jacket he had been eying for a long while. Ryouma had a copy of the Phantom Of The Opera movie and a Nightmare Before Christmas blanket. Angie had the Care Bears: Adventures In Care-A-Lot box set and a small collection of Care Bears. Nene had a copy of Ice Princess and a new pair of ice skates. Ewan got a copy of The Cat Returns and a set of Gundam Wing figurines. Jeremy got a copy Of Samurai Sentai Shikenger on DVD and a complete set of Naruto figurines. Christopher had Gundam Wing :The Complete Series on DVD and a copy of Dragon Ball Evolution. Tagiru had a Sports jacket and a copy of Rosario + Vampire on DVD. Kiichi had a full model train set and X-Men Evolution Seasons 1, 2, and 3 on DVD. Davis had a box set of Death Note and Eyeshield 21 manga volume 1-8. Jun had a yellow dress and a copy of Kiki's Delivery Service on DVD. Sam had a complete collection of Star Wars and Inuyasha on DVD. Jeremy said, "I feel a little guilty. Zordon did this for us but we didn't do anything for him on Christmas."

Angie said, "I agree. He didn't have to do this but I fell like I should do something in return." Mikey said, "What could we do though? Most stores are closed for the holiday." Takato said, "I have an idea."

A little over an hour later the Hunters made their way to Zordon's home. Kiichi rang the bell. Inside Clockmon asked, "Sir are you expecting anyone?" Zordon replied, "Not really. But I suppose it doesn't hurt to see who it is." When Zordon and Clockmon opened the door they got a very heartwarming surprise.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Don we now our gay apparel_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Troll the ancient yuletide carol_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Up on the rooftop reindeer paws_

_Out jumps good ol' Santa Clause_

_Down through the chimney with lots of toys_

_All for the little ones christmas joys_

_Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go?_

_Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go?_

_Up on the rooftop click click click_

_Down through the chimney with good St. Nick_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_First comes the stocking of little Nell_

_Oh dear Santa fill it well_

_Give her a dolly that laughs and cries_

_One that will open and shut her eyes_

_Don we now our gay apparel_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Troll the ancient yuletide carol_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Deck the halls he's up on the rooftop_

_Up on the rooftop oh oh oh oh_

_Up on the rooftop oh oh oh_

_Up on the roof top oh oh oh oh_

_Up on the rooftop oh oh oh_

_See the blazing yule before us_

_Fa la la la la la la la la _

_Strike the harp and join the chorus_

_Fa la la la la la la la la _

_Follow me in merry measure_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Sing the joyus song together_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go?_

_Ho ho ho_

_Who wouldn't go?_

_Up on the rooftop click click click_

_Down through the chimeny with good St. Nick_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Tis the season to be jolly_

_Hear the bells of christmas calling_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa la la la la la la la la la_

When the Hunters finished their song Zordon chuckled and invited them inside. Each of them all agreed that they were greatful for the gift he gave them. So they spent time that afternoon making this christams a special one. At the end of the day the Hunter returned to their families in a very happy mood. All in all it was a very fun holiday. One that the Hunters knew would stay with them for a good long while.


	14. Chapter 14

Hazard Huntress

letter/journal enties

**dreams**

_Singing_

_**word emphasis**_

-sign language-

_Telepathy_

_-planetary laguages-_

Chapter 14: Distance Between Friends. The Final Battle. Or just the begining?:

It started out like a normal day. But on the way to school the human world was being swalloed up by the digiquartz. Takato, Kinai and the others all demanded to know what was going on. Zordon was sending the hunters to a pocket dimmension to battle over who would wield the Brave Snatcher. Takato and Kinai chose to sit the tournament out. Both saying they could represent the Hazard and Golden Radience. Two factors needed to create the brave snatcher.

Takato noticed it all day. Ryouma was acting strange. He was distant from the others and everyone namely Airu noticed. Both girls were empaths and therefore were able to sense the issues in their friends heart. Takato noted that there was the same feeling she got when she was used by the D-Reaper. As close as she was to the wielder of the green Fusion Loader. She prayed with all of her heart Tagiru came out on top. So when it was Ryouma she was worried.

The other legendary heroes that they had up to that point watched in shock and in Tai's case anger that a chosen would betray them unleashed hell on the digiquartz. Takato whimpered. Her empathy was picking up Ryouma's inner battle.

(Ryouma's mind)

Ryouma clashed with the human form of Quartzmon. "Stop this Quartzmon! I'm a Hunter a chosen protector for the two worlds. I should be fighting with my friends! Not letting you use my body to create a world of pain and suffering!" Quartzmon laughed. "Your seriously delusional kid. You never figured out the fact I one upped the D-Reaper? He took control of the human Takato too quickly. I leaked my control out little by little. You never noticed it until I took over your conciousness now. Your dying today Ryouma Mogami. You and everyone else you claim cares about you in this damned world."

(Back with the digidestineds)

Takato dropped to her knees in pain. Christopher and Mikey got her out of the battle. "Takato what's up?" Mikey asked. She replied, "Ryouma's being controlled by Quartzmon. He's trying to fight it but he isn't strong enough. Quartzmon's control is too strong for him to break alone. We have to find a way to help him. He's our friend and I know he'd do the same for us if we were in his place!" Mikey and Christopher looked downcast. Christopher asked, "How can we do that? Ryouma has the Brave Snatcher." Zordon walked up, "There is still enough of Bagramon's power inside of me to recreate the Brave Snatcher but it would require a purifying power. One the Legendary Heroes don't have."

Takato was silent a moment. Then she spoke, "Purifying? That's it! I've got an idea. Come on you guys move it!" The Hunter of Harmony ran down the road confidant in her plan. The legendary heroes gave their power once again. And this time Tagiru wielded the Brave Snatcher. Takato brought both of her digivices out. Holding them close to her heart as Guilmon and Veemon flanked her on her sides she said, "If I really am the Hunter of Harmony then let me use both sides of my power to help my friend." Her D-Arc screen lit up as her Fusion Loader glowed. The D-Arc's screen showed a phrase that none of the Tamers were prepared for.

_**Harmony Biomerge Digivolution**_

Her D-Arc was turned temporarily into an orb of red and gold data. However what happened was something not even Zordon could explain. Guilmon and _**Veemon **_both fused with Takato creating a digimon with silver armor with the symbols of Miracles and the Hazard on his chest and the Symbol of Friendship on his shield. The three fused together to create, "MagnaGallantmon!" Everyone Quartzmon included were shocked. This couldn't be a real digimon. Henry's D-Arc gave off the information. He read it off, "MagnaGallantmon. Super Ultimate LEVEL? Damn. His attacks are Harmony Joust. Legendary Burst. Shield of Empathy. And Trinty Storm. He's the combination of Miracles and Hazard. Only called the Knight of Harmony but never truly a member of the Royal Knights. He was a lone warrior until he discovered the strength that came from Friendship."

Tagiru was awestruck. "Takato, Guilmon, and Veemon turned into him? Wow." Inside Ryouma's mind he was awestruck at the breath taking knight. Quartzmon moved to attack Ryouma while he was out of it. "Harmony Joust!" A bolt of gold electricity burst from the silver and gold lance. Arresterdramon let out his Prisim Gallet attack defeating Quartzmon with help from the mon who meant the world to him and his human.

MagnaGallantmon lost hold on the biomerge as Takato was nearly out of it. But she stood strong and called on her Crescent Moon Wand and the Silver Crystal. "Moon Healing Activation!" Her purifying light purged the remanants of Quartzmon from Ryouma's body. The holder of the green Fusion Loader passed out along with the Hunter of Harmony.

A few hours later after several teary goodbyes the Hunter very begrudgingly say goodbye to their digimon. Ryouma looked down as Takato walked over to him. "Hey. Whatever is bugging you I'm here to listen. Trust me I've been in your position too. There's no better listener." Henry walked up to the Hunters of Time and Harmony. "Um...Takato your gonna want to talk to Ryo. I can't believe what I just heard. Zordon did confirm it but it blows my mind."

Takato walked over to the Legendary Tamer and he immediately broke down crying. "Will someone explain whats going on?" Rika said, "Apparently Quartzmon was around for a lot longer than what we originally belived." Ryo said sobbing, "Takato, I'm sorry. I should have fought it. But Milleniummon's effects on my mind left wide open I couldn't.." "Huh?" Kazu sighed, "Basically Quartzmon used Ryo before Ryouma. He warped Ryo like how he was. I'm not sure if it's the same for Jeri or if it was a different reason all together." Horror was written plainly on Takato's face. "Oh dear gods. Ryo are you alright?" The Legendary Tamer looked at his former leader. "No. I doubt I'll ever be. If you want to never see me again I'll understand."

Takato sighed. "I will admit I'm shocked. But controlled or not everything you said and did hurt me Ryo. I'm not cutting you out of my life completely. I'm just saying give me some time to adjust to all of this okay?" Ryo after a few moments said, "I guess that's as good as I can get. It still hurts but I'll bear it. See ya Takato." With that last word Ryo Akiyama went back home.

A few months later Ryouma is walking down the street thinking, 'If I was only stronger I could have beat back Quartzmon and Takato wouldn't have been bedridden for a week helping me. Some friend I am.' He was so absorbed in his thought he never noticed Takato and Christopher sitting on a bench in the park together talking. "So ever since the day our digimon went back to their world he's been pushing everyone away. Christopher, what do you think?" Christopher sighed, "Takato maybe Ryouma just needs some time away to be all on his own to deal with these emotions. You should probably stop hanging around him so much and respect his privacy." Takato replied, "What do you mean hanging around? Oh. I get it. Thanks a lot." Christopher was confused, "Huh?" Takato started crying, "You think that I'm just hanging around you too don't you? I'm just annoying." Christopher realized what he said, "What? No no Takato I didn't mean that."

Ryouma looked up from the ground and saw Takato and Christopher. "I still feel like I'm just a big bother to you all the time." Takato said. Christopher replied, "You've never ever bothered me. I love to be with gotta belive me." Takato asked teary eyed, "You do?" A look of love on his face, Christopher replied, "More than anything else in the two worlds." Takato overcome with her emotions snuggled into Christopher's chest. "Oh Christopher!" Gently, Christopher replied, "Takato." The two shared a kiss that was full of love, compassion, and overall warm emotions. Ryouma's eyes were wide in shock. This was love. Quartzmon was wrong there were people who loved him in this world.

A few days later Ryouma went over to Takato's house. Even though he had her address for a long time this was the first time he ever went over to her house. He knocked on the door and Takato answered. "Hey there Ryouma. This is a nice surprise. Come on in. So what prompted this?" Ryouma said, "I saw the end of you and Christopher's conversation the other day. It made me realize I needed to talk to someone about all of this. You said you'd be here to listen whenever." "True enough. Why don't we go to my room and talk?" The two walked in Takato's room and they sat down. Ryouma on her bed. Takato on the desk chair. "Go ahead and let it all out Ryouma."

The two talked for quite some time. It was getting late when Ryouma noticed the time. Takato's dad driving him hone. The next day, there was a basketball game for the Fusion Fighters. Everyone Ryouma included were there cheering on their friends. After the game the group was hanging out enjoying the sunshine in the park. Their respective Fusion Loaders were beeping and glowing. In a flash of light they were transported back to the Digiquartz. Every one of the Hunters were reunited with their partners. Ryouma and Psychemon having the most emotional reunion. Zordon approached and showed them the upgrades to their Command Center. The hunters even had battle uniforms. At least now their families wouldn't complain their clothes got shredded.

That evening the Hunters were in the Command Center when Ren who was the last person anyone expected to have any sort of insightful thoughts said, "Call me crazy. But something's telling me this isn't the end of our adventure. Instead It's a new begining."

Takato was shaking her head as she and Kinai along with their digimon walked home. Kinai asked, "You okay sis?" Chuckling Takato replied, "I'm great. I'm just thinking." Veemon asked, "About what?" Takato smiled, "In the last three years I never thought my life would turn out like this. In fact if someone told me when I first got Guilmon that I would get betrayed, move away, become a magical girl, join a Digimon Hunt, and get a boyfriend, a group of friends I knew I could, trust, cool partners, and one awesome brother out of it all. I would have said they were insane. But Now I'm glad it happened. I never would have found out about my Sailor Scout powers if I wasn't turned on. I would have gone through life wondering what was missing from my life. Never knowing how strong I could really be. And never having you veemon,Kinai, or Artemis in my life. I still feel bad how it all went down. But I don't regret a single day."

Kinai and the digimon hugged Takato saying, "Neither do we."

In a different part of the Digital World, There was a stone fortress. "This is my world. Those who disobey will tremble before the Digimon Emperor!"

(Omake!)

Takato: Hi everyone! Glad you stuck around until the end of Hazard Huntress!

Ewan: Sorry if some episodes weren't in the fic. It was a bit hard to come up with the story lines around them. Same for the episodes that were added or changed.

Ryouma: We hope you all enjoyed the story.

Ren: And that you all tune in for Miraculous Hunter: Adventure 02. This story's sequel.

Mikey: It features Davis as he goes through his tenure as the leader of the Second generation leader for the Virtue Digidestineds.

Sam: I'm still angry someone got to Ken.

Jun: We Hunters play a roll too!

Airu: But you'll have to wait and see. Because there are awesome new digivolutions.

Nene: New friends.

Angie: New allies.

Jeremy: New enimies.

Christopher: As well as a surpise cameo from a very interesting world.

Kinai: If you want to know watch out!

Zordon: Also watch for a surprising encounter in the sequel.

Davis: It's gonna be morphinominal!

All Hunters: See ya! Time Shift!


End file.
